Good Morning
by Mar.xoxo
Summary: Formerly a one shot. Take a look into what happened to Katie, Angelina, Oliver and the others four years after that morning and how their lives have changed. Ch. 10 finally up!
1. Good Morning

**Ok, this is a type of story that I don't normally write! Beware, this is fluffy! Not quite romantic fluff, but take it for what you will! It's just a little something I typed up while thinking of ideas for my other story! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own none of this! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling! **

**Rating: K. I guess**

**Additional notes: Read and Review people! Make me feel special! Hehe.**

* * *

"Go away." An immobile figure muttered as someone opened the door to his room. His Scottish accent made the words sound even more gruff than they would normally be.

"Yeah, yeah. It is five in the morning, Mister Quidditch, and you have practice with dear Puddlemere in about an hour. So get moving." The figure leaned against the doorframe. "So, wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

"That makes no sense." The figure rolled over from his side to where he was laying on his stomach, one arm slung over a pillow, uselessly.

"Blame Angelina." The woman lazily walked into his room. "She has successfully kicked me out of our room due to me waking her up, so get a move on so I can use your bed." As an emphasis on her words she deliberately plopped onto the bed, making sure to shake it as much as she could.

"Too bad for you, dear Katie-Kates, for at the request of Derrick Withycombe, one of our Beaters, practice has been cancelled as of three hours ago." The figure in the bed responded before making an attempt to kick the woman off the bed with his legs. He nearly succeeded until she pinched him rather hard on his right leg.

"Oliver, you weren't up three hours ago." Katie insisted. "What happened?"

"The manager's owl woke me up with all that sodding tapping and hooting it was doing, is what happened." He said, obviously annoyed at the memory.

Katie groaned loudly. "Not that, you dolt. What happened to make your practice cancelled?"

Katie gave the man some room as he rolled back over to his back. After which, he sat up. His hair was very messy and his eyes showed that there was a slim chance of him going back to sleep now that he was carrying on a conversation. "His wife, Mavra, went into labor."

"Ooh. Good luck to him then, right?" Katie laughed.

"Yeah." Oliver mumbled, sleep still apparent in his voice. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to catch up on some missed sleep."

"Sure." Katie shrugged. "I guess I'm going to attempt to get back into my room." She got up and trodded to the door way and disappeared out of sight when she shut Oliver's door.

Angelina Johnson, a former Gryffindor Quidditch player just like Katie and Oliver, was rooming with Katie while she was relocating to an apartment in a more urban location. It had been five months, and still no success, but Katie nor Oliver minded due to the fact that Angelina chipped in her share on the monthly rent. The apartment, was afterall, a temporary situation for both Katie and Oliver until they could each find and ideal apartment or house in the area.

Not five minutes later she was back.

"What now?" Oliver asked as she came over to his nightstand and picked up his wand.

"She has made it where I can't Apparate into the room. So, I'm going to borrow your wand and try to open the door up." Katie smiled as she walked backwards out of the room with his wand in her left hand.

"You're welcome!" Oliver yelled to her as she shut the door.

"What?" Katie called from the other side of the door.

Oliver turned his head into the pillow and said loudly, "You were supposed to say 'thank you Oliver' or 'thanks' and then in return I say 'you're welcome'."

She barely understood his muffled voice as he annoyedly explained his words. "Oh, um, ok. Well, thanks!"

"Gah." He groaned and pulled the covers over his head completely.

"Alohamora." Katie flicked the wand at the doorknob impatiently. "_Alohamora._" She continued in a chant. "Aloha-fricking-mora. Open up!" She kicked the door with her right foot. "Shhhh-" She began before Angelina interrupted.

"Shut up and go away!" Angelina grumbled.

"It's my room too you know!" Katie banged on the door with her fist.

"Yeah, well, . . . oh well! There's a perfectly good couch waiting for you elsewhere!" Angelina called from her bed. "So go sleep with Oliver or something!"

"Uch!" Katie threw her hands up in defeat and nearly sent Oliver's wand flying into the wall, but she caught the end of it before it could hit the wall. She walked the short distance to Oliver's room and shut the door loudly behind her.

Oliver shot up into a sitting position. "Wha?"

"Here is your wand." Katie muttered and set it back on his nightstand.

"Mmph. Okay." Oliver sighed into the pillow.

The next thing he knew, someone was crawling over him and laying down on the other side of the bed, their back to them. "This is my bed, you know."

"And since I can't get to mine, you are sharing it at the moment." Katie pulled back the covers and made herself comfortable underneath them.

"Thanks for that news update." The Puddlemere player told her sarcastically. "Now, you see, you are in my pillow's spot."

"Excuse me?" Katie turned around to face him.

"My pillow goes there." He pointed to where she was laying.

"You have a spot for you pillow?" Katie arched and eyebrow at him skeptically.

"Yes. See, I lay it sideways, and get comfortable like so." He wrapped his arms around her body and layed his head on her chest. "But, see, now I can't because there is a person there."

Katie couldn't help but laugh at this point. "Oi, get off of me." She shoved him lightly and tried to wiggle away.

"Now my pillow moves and tries to attack me." Oliver sighed and his messy hair tickled her chin. "This is new."

"Quit! I want to go to sleep!" Katie attempted to turn over on her side. She failed.

"And I want my pillow back." He told her with a nod, which in turn tickled her even more. "We live in a world of wants."

"Shut up." Katie tried to push his arms from around her again. "Turn on your other side or something and put your pillow over there."

"I can't. I don't like that side." Oliver sighed. "Then again, I am a wizard . . . and I never tried transfiguring a human --"

"Don't you dare. I will murder you in the most vicious way." She threatened.

"Whatcha going to do? Fluff me to death? Remember, you'll be a pillow." The Scotsman laughed in an evil way.

"No way. I'll probably end up with feathers permanently growing out of my head. I recall you weren't the best Transfiguration student." Katie finally relented on pushing him off of her and let out a deep breath.

"At least I passed more NEWTS than you." Oliver smirked.

"I had a rough year then." Katie frowned at the memory, but shook it off. "And you took all the easy classes! I actually had to learn stuff."

"I think Divination and Care of Magical Creatures were very tough subjects." Oliver told her, almost making his voice sound serious.

"Oh yeah. Predicting doom is _so_ hard." Katie muttered, referring to their doom obsessed Divination teacher. "And here I was thinking Ancient Runes was difficult."

"Enough about school. Lets just be happy with the fact that I was smarter." Oliver smirked even thought Katie couldn't see.

"Ha. You said _was_ as in past tense. You know now that I am smarter than you." Katie smiled down at the top of his head.

"Of course I _was_ smarter then. You see who I'm flatmates with now, don't you."

"Jerkhead." Katie pinched him on the side. "Now you see, this is uncomfortable for me. Because I think I'm laying on something. And it's square." She glared at him. "If it's some kind of naughty book . . . " She trailed off as she was finally able to sit up due to Oliver releasing her. She moved over and looked under the covers at the area she had been laying in. "Oh, this is sad." She reached and picked up the book. "A _Quidditch_ book. A Quidditch book! You are pitiful." She hit him on the stomach with the book.

"I _do_ play Quidditch. What's wrong with having a Quidditch book?" Oliver looked offended.

"You are so Quidditch obsessed! It just isn't healthy! What about girls? Are you gay?" Katie's hazel eyes widened. "Which, you know, is perfectly fine. I do have some gay friends, you know."

"I'm very much not gay. And as for a girlfriend, are you offering?" Oliver's eyes glimmered teasingly at her and matched the playful smile on his face.

Katie decided to play along. "If I was what would the response be, oh gay one?"

With a laugh Oliver pulled Katie back down into the matress. "I'm not gay."

"You didn't answer my question." Katie turned sideways to face him.

"I don't feel like answering." Oliver closed his eyes and settled into the pillow contently.

"Well fine. Then you don't get to know what I think about you." Katie sighed and scooted closer to him and snuggled against him.

"I don't even want to know what you think about me." Oliver rested his chin on the top of her head for a moment before turning his head to the side.

"Pfft." Katie rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm going to sleep now." She announced as she forced herself to hold back a yawn.

"Mmkay." It was apparent in Oliver's voice that he had the same idea and was just about to drift off himself.

"G'night." She quietly murmured to him as she released her arms from around him and turned over to where her back was against his chest.

"Night -- er, morning." Oliver corrected with a laugh that Katie felt as well as heard.

"Mm. Point is, sweet dreams." She said in an even quieter tone than before as she fell asleep next to him. _I love him so much._ She told herself as she drifted into slumber. _But for now, this is my secret. My feelings. And maybe one day I can tell him. One day. _

* * *

**Dun dun dun! That's it! Like it or not, there it is! And that will probably be my only fic like this ever! Hehe.**

**Still, drop me a review!**

**-PiscesWeb25-**


	2. Four Years Later

**Ok. I originally didn't want to continue this, but I decided I would. But, there will not be regular updates, because I am still working on a different story that I want to finish before working on this full time. **

**Rating: I think I need to change the rating to 'T' because this story will be somewhat sad. Once you read the chapter, you'll understand why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

* * *

**

Four Years Later:

It had been years since Katie Bell had realized her feelings for Oliver Wood. And two years since she had last seen him.

Puddlemere United was now the best team Quidditch had seen in years. Oliver Wood was now one of the most handsome and most talented players in the league. Angelina Johnson was now a Quidditch player herself. She was a star chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and she was, to the dismay of many male fans, happily married to one Fred Weasley. Whoever said school romances never last?

Fred and George's Weasley Wizard Wheezes was about to buy out Zonkos, and they had made enough money to set up their mother and father for life. Not to mention every single one of their brother's and their sister, if they wanted. But, it seemed every Weasley was finally coming into success of their own. Bill Weasley and his wife of about five years, Fleur, had two children, Antigone and Nikolas, a girl and a boy. Charlie had yet to settle down, and was enjoying his life of unpredictability. Ronald Weasley, better known as Ron, had given up on his Quidditch fantasies and had followed in his father's footsteps in pursuing a career in the Ministry of Magic. He was approaching his sixth month wedding anniversary with Hermione Granger-Weasley. Ginny Weasley was a fashion designer whose robes were top notch and everyone craved to own. She was four months away from a wedding to The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Alicia Spinnet and George Weasley had tried marriage, but it didn't last that long despite their efforts. Their love was strong, but there was just too much stress at the time. They shared custody of their son, Alan Weasley. Alicia didn't have to work with the money that George had set up for her and their son, but she insisted she didn't need him to pay her way through life and owned a small, yet successful boutique on Diagon Alley.

Then there was Katie Bell. She wasn't a star Quidditch player. She wasn't a successful shop owner or designer. Nor did she have a well paying job at the Ministry of Magic. She was a widow. And she was seven months pregnant.

She had married Kelly Graham, a Chaser for Ireland. He was the man of her dreams. He had the lightest green eyes and the most beautiful short ash blonde hair. He was lightly tanned and spoke in a thick Irish accent. He was considerably taller than her, standing at about six foot three. He was intelligent and athletic, and had a great amount of love and admiration for painting, drawing, and poetry. He was someone who could be classified as a romantic. Yes, he was handsome, but he was passionate in everything he did, something that drew Katie to him even more when they first met.

They had met and fell madly in love nearly three years ago. The wedding was the wedding of her dreams. A small, romantic ceremony outdoors in the Irish countryside. There had only been around 30 guests, their closest friends and family. She had three bridesmaids: Alicia, Angelina, and her cousin, Eleanor, who was like the sister she never had. Kelly had two brothers, Aiden and Patrick who, along with his best friend, and fellow teammate, Sean Andrews, had stood beside him at the wedding.

Kelly had died in some freak Quidditch accident sixth months ago. It was the match that could qualify them for the semi-finals for the Quidditch World Cup. It was after that match she had planned on telling him she was pregnant. She never got the chance.

Now she had secluded herself in the manor that they had bought. For at one time, she had been a successful writer for _The Daily Prophet._ She only allowed Angelina and Alicia, sometimes Fred and George, to come and visit her. And when Alicia did come, Katie always asked that she bring Alan. Katie adored little Alan Weasley, for he was a reminder of what joy she was about to bring into the world. He reminded her of the love between a mother and child.

A certain sadness was brought on with the presence of Alan. Katie and Kelly had bought their home in the Irish countryside in hopes of one day filling it with children. They had both wanted a large family, and now Katie knew that dream could never be filled. Kelly was dead and would never get to experience the birth and life of their only child.

There were rooms in her house that she dared not venture into. It was a large house, too large, she thought. She couldn't bring herself to sleep in the room that she had once shared with Kelly. She had spent many hours simply lying in the bed that still smelled like him. Yet, she could not bring herself to fall asleep in that bed. The same bed that they had held onto each other in nearly every night.

Another room she dared not step foot into was the study across from the room that her and Kelly had called theirs. It was the room that was filled with his drawings and paintings, for he was a talented artist as well as athlete. It was the same way he had left it the morning before that fateful game against England. She couldn't bring herself to put away the book he had been reading by the muggle dramatist Oscar Wilde. Nor could she put the cap on the ink bottle that he had left open. Or send the letter that he had been writing to his brother Aiden, inviting him to come visit for the winter.

She was twenty-five and she already felt dead inside. All she lived for now was the child growing inside her. Her last link to Kelly Graham, the one man that she had loved most in the world. More than her beloved Oliver Wood, a man she still couldn't bring herself to face.

She hadn't seen Oliver since her wedding to Kelly. He had been there, and that was the day she had finally truly gotten over him. Seeing him happy for her, and herself being truly happy with Kelly. In some twisted way, that was the reason she couldn't bring herself to see him. He was another reminder of Kelly. The man who she had thought she loved more than any other was Oliver. But that wasn't true. She had realized it in that moment when she had made eye contact with him at the wedding. It was true that before that day she had loved Kelly greatly, but deep down there had always been Oliver. On that day, all the romantic love for Oliver evaporated. And now, she couldn't even look at him. Despite the letters he had written her after Kelly's death. Offering her anything in the world that she needed, yet she never responded.

Now she needed her friends more than ever, yet she couldn't bring herself to request their help. Kelly's birthday was in three days. November sixteenth was coming quickly, and she didn't know how she would be able to get by without him on this special day. In her mind he was going to be turning twenty seven in three days, yet his ashes would always be twenty six. Frozen in time forever at that age. Just as her life had stopped that day in May when her husband had left her forever and went on to join the spirits of the afterlife.

* * *

**This is more of an introductory Chapter to what happened after 'Good Morning'. I know it isn't cheery, but oh well. Let me know what you think!**

**Lady.Of.The.Own/Apathetically Interested: Thanks for your review. I know the story probably wouldn't be classified as cute and funny now, and I apologize. But, I think it might still be realistic. And also, I use realisticness as a word, but I don't know if it's an actual word either! **

**Sinya: I'm glad you loved it and continue to love it. And as I said to Apathetically Interested, I'm sorry if the story as lost it's cuteness. **

**Rivershaye Shadowdancer: I hope you think it's a good interesting! I hope you like this update.**

**Angel: Yet again, I hope you'll continue reading this even though it is no longer as happy as the previous chapter. **

**Ok. Well, everyone please give me some feedback!**

**-PiscesWeb25-**


	3. Alicia C Spinnet

**I'm loving the feedback I've gotten since changing the story from light and fluffy to more dark. At firstI thought I'd have some angry reviewers, but they thankfully proved me wrong!**

**Rating: There isn't any strong language to make it a T, but I still think it's not quite a K or anything. So, I'll leave it at T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **

**Notes: This chapter branches out to focus on more people rather than the main character (which is Katie) and is something that will be seen from time to time in this story. I think that it helps add character depth and makes it more realistic, but you can take it for whatever you like. That being said, this is an Alicia-centric chapter.

* * *

**

**November 14th, Two Days before Kelly Graham's birthday**

_Dear Katie,_

_I know it's been a while since Alan and I have visited, and I want you to know that anytime you wish for us to come over, we are free to come visit. I'm positive George wouldn't mind seeing you either, it has been two months since he's seen you last. Alan misses you and has even made a picture for you. He's quite proud of it, as I know you will be. _

_The shop is doing quite well, and just the other day Cho Chang stopped by to get some herbal tea for her mother. She's quite a nice girl, too bad we never really bothered getting to know her in school._

_I know you hadn't planned on having one, but Katie, the baby is coming soon, and perhaps we could have a little shower for it? Perhaps even buy a few gifts for the child. It doesn't have to be anything big, if anything else it could be a small dinner. Please consider it. _

_I know you don't like getting out of the house, but next week George, Alan, and I are planning on visiting the lakehouse in Norway. You are more than welcome to come. There is plenty of room. Angelina and Fred might be able to make it since Holyhead doesn't have any matches for the next two weeks. It's up to you, but there's no pressure for you to come._

_When I went to take Alan to George's today, Oliver was there. He was his usual self, slightly Quidditch obsessed. And he inquired how you were doing. I told him that you were getting along and that maybe someday he could come and visit. At that he said that you wouldn't want that, for it seems you hadn't been bothering to write him back. He understands why, so don't take that as me trying to scold you. He's just trying to be a friend, Katie. None of us understand the situation. We all want to be the best friends to you that we can be. I don't want to take up any more of your time. Please write back with a response to our offers, and maybe we can arrange for a visit._

_Love,_

_Alicia C. Spinnet_

Alicia folded the letter and slid it into an envelope that was addressed to Katie. She opened her tawny owl's cage and gave the letter to it and watched the animal disappear out of the window into the dimming sky.

She let out a heavy sigh as the owl finally vanished. She had lied in her letter to Katie. But it was for the best. Oliver wasn't at George's by chance. Actually, Oliver wasn't the only one that had been there. Angelina, Fred, George, Oliver, and herself had all been there to discuss Katie's behavior. . .

"She can't go on living like this. It isn't healthy." Fred had insisted, and everyone had agreed. They needed to pull Katie out of her depression. If not for the sake of herself, than for the sake of her unborn child.

"None of us have ever lost someone so close to us." Oliver argued. "How do we go about helping someone with a problem we don't understand?"

There had been many suggestions, but none were fitting. Fred and George had offered the use of their house in Norway that was secluded in the mountains by a lake. It was a good idea to help Katie get out of the house she had locked herself in for months, but how to get her to do it was the hard part.

"Let us all go." Alicia herself offered. "It seems less suspicious."

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Angelina agreed, as did everyone else present. "I'm free for the next two weeks, and even if I wasn't I would make myself."

"As am I for the most part." Oliver added since he and Angelina were in the same profession. "There is a match up against some minor team next Tuesday, but there is a Keeper in Reserves that they can use who can do just fine."

Alicia had commented that she could get one of her assistants to run the store for a week without any problems. Fred and George added that they could take leave for a few weeks. George and Alicia had agreed upon asking Bill and Fleur if they could watch Alan if needed, for Katie might want to spend some time with Alan.

Everything was settled. Now all they needed was Katie to allow them to let herself leave the house she had made her own prison.

Next they discussed what was going to happen in two days, Kelly's birthday. "It's going to be horrid for her." Oliver decided to state the obvious.

"There's nothing we can do to keep the day from coming." George had added dismally.

"Someone needs to be there with her. It's going to be the worst day yet." Angelina reminded the group firmly. "I don't care who, and if it needs to be me, I'll do it."

"We know you have a game then, Ange. Your career is important to us and to you. We don't want you giving that up, especially when some of us are free." Alicia had told her best friend and former teammate.

"We're free." Fred and George had pointed out.

"As am I." Oliver added for what good it would do. "Though, I think you'd be better off going." He nodded in indication towards the twins. "She hasn't talked to me in six months, and seen me in two years."

"Don't take it personal, Oliver." Alicia told him politely. "But, I do know that it's going to have to be one of you guys. I've got several important shipments coming in and Carin is on holiday.

"We could all three go." Fred offered hopefully. "That way it won't be as awkward."

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Oliver added. "George?"

"Let's do it." The other twin had agreed.

And so it was decided that in two days time Fred, George, and Oliver would all go and visit Katie. They wouldn't write, for they knew that she would refuse to let them come. It wasn't how they would wish to go about doing it, but that had to be done.

After closing the window that her owl had flown out of, there was a knock on the front door. Alicia quickly got up from her desk by the fire in the library and made her way down the stairs to the front door. "Coming!" She called to whomever was on the other side of the door.

She opened the door and was greeted by a tall man with flaming red hair that was now quite shaggy. "George. Is there a problem with Alan? Where is he?" Were her immediate responses to seeing her ex-husband.

George shook his head. "Alan is just fine. Oliver is still over at the house visiting and offered to watch him while I came to talk to you."

"Oh. All right. Come in then." She stepped out of his way as he stepped over the threshold and came inside. "Isn't it a little late . . . not to mention chilly to be making house calls?"

"Sorry if I was imposing on anything, 'Licia." George apologized at her question as he turned to face her.

"No. Of course not, George. You know that." Alicia firmly insisted. "You know you are more than welcome to come over. I just thought since Alan was with you tonight that you would want to be spending some more time with him."

"You know I love spending time with Alan. He's actually the reason I came to talk to you." George told his ex-wife. "Shall we go to the sitting room?"

"Yes." She nodded and led the way to the main room and took a seat by the fire in a dark red velvety chair. George sat opposite her in the exact match of the chair she had chosen to sit in. "What about Alan?"

"I know it's a while off, but I don't want Alan going to Hogwarts." George simply stated.

"You don't want Alan going to Hogwarts? Why not? We both went to Hogwarts. Nearly all of our friends went to Hogwarts!" Alicia protested, looking at her friend intently. "What brought about this?"

"Alicia, you know as well as I do that ever since Dumbledore passed Hogwarts hasn't been the same. I don't expect Minerva to be there but another year or two, for she is getting on in years. She is the last of the Hogwarts teachers worth trusting, you know that. Pomona Sprout is a good woman, but she has only a few more good years left herself. Poppy can't do much good either since she isn't even a teacher." George argued his point with Alicia and reminded her that Hogwarts wasn't in it's prime any more.

"I understand your points, George. But where else can we send him? Certainly not Durmstrang!" She immediately protested.

"No! I would never think of it." George assured her. "Fleur strongly recommends Beauxbatons for obvious reasons." Alicia nodded but didn't respond as she waited for George to continue naming schools, for she knew George would have come up with more than one options. "And there is always the Brazilian Academy for Witches and Wizards, from which Bill used to have a friend in. There is even a good school in America. The Salem Institution I think it's called."

"The only problem there is that Alan would not be in his own element like he is here. He would have to either learn French or Portuguese if he was to go to Beauxbatons or the Brazilian Academy. Not to mention that we have no references to base our view on the Salem Institution." The former Gryffindor Chaser pointed out. She then added in a lowered voice. "I don't want Alan to be away from his friends and family, George. Brazil, France, and the United States are so far away."

"I understand, 'Licia." George nodded. "But I don't feel like he would be completely safe in Hogwarts now. Not to mention the instability of it all."

"George, he's our son, I know you want what is best for him. He's only five." She told him with a pleading look in her eyes. "We have plenty of time to apply him to either school, or to simply let him remain at Hogwarts."

"I agree." The former Gryffindor Beater admitted truthfully. "I just wanted to make sure and address my thoughts to you."

"Sounds good." Alicia smiled. "I like that we can still talk like this."

"I do too, Alicia. You just don't understand how much I do." He agreed passionately. "I love you, Alicia. You know that."

"George -- you agreed not to talk like that anymore." Alicia held up her hand as if to silence him. "The divorce was difficult enough. We can't go through that again."

"Alicia, would you rather I lie to you and tell you that I don't have feelings for you? Just as you would be lying if you told me you don't still love me?" George stood up now and placed his hands on the mantle and looked at the moving picture of Alan waving to the picture taker -- which had been his grandfather, Arthur Weasley -- and smiling brightly.

"Stop. Now." Alicia looked away from him sadly. "Please don't talk like this. It kills me." Her eyes were stinging now from the tears she wouldn't allow to fall.

"You do still love me. I know you do." George turned to face her and saw her looking in the other direction. "Why can't we give it another try? We are older now!"

Alicia shook her head and turned back to face him. "Old enough not to make the same mistakes twice." She firmly told him, making herself sound stronger than she felt.

At this he had a passionate outburst. "Our marriage was _not_ a mistake! It was everything we had ever wanted! It produced the best thing in either of our lives. We have a son because of that _mistake_ as you choose to call it."

"No, George, no! Our marriage was not a mistake. I would never think of it as that. We just can't be together! Don't you understand? We are adults now! Not the same free spirited teenagers we were in Hogwarts. We have responsibilities. Not everything is a joke now!" Alicia replied just as passionately as he had.

"I know that _now_, Alicia." He tried to convince her. "We were only nineteen when we got married, Licia. We were kids!" He shook his head and ran his left hand through his red hair. "And just twenty when we had Alan. Of course we weren't ready for parenthood and we clashed. It happens."

"Yes we are older. And yes we aren't the same people we were five years ago, but George, we just can't live in the past. Many people divorce and remarry and live happy lives!" She argued back, not letting her emotions control her.

"No one lives a perfectly happy life!" He protested. "There will always be faults and flaws, because no one is perfect."

"I know that George. I'm not some child with a sheltered view of the world." She stood and took his hand. "It's no question that I love you. You are the father of my child, and because of that we will always have a strong bond and we'll always be together in the sense of raising Alan." She pulled him into a hug. "But that's all we can be. I can't risk loving you like that again and then something go wrong and affect Alan or have another break up damage our friendship."

He held onto her for a long while before speaking. "I let my emotions get the better of me, and for that I am sorry." He squeezed her tighter for a brief moment. "But what I said was my true feelings, I cannot and won't deny that." He released her after saying those words and stepped away from her.

"I don't want to leave Alan with Oliver for too long. Or we'll have a Quidditch obsessed son on our hands. I don't know how Mr. and Mrs. Wood handled that, to tell you the truth." He had to lighten Alicia up somehow. It was just in his personality to do so.

"No, we don't want that." Alicia said with less laughter in her tone than he had. "I'll see you in two days when I pick Alan up."

"Ok." George nodded and with a crack he vanished into thin air.

Alicia collapsed into the chair by the fire and cried.

* * *

**I think by writing this as an Alicia-centric chapter shows that Katie isn't the only one that is dealing (or not dealing with in Katie's case) their issues in life. That might sound bizarre to some of you . . . so just let me know! **

**Lady of Masbolle: I'm glad that it was absolutely fantabulous! I hope I don't screw the story up and make you wish I wouldn't have continued . . . lol.**

**TheBrassPotato: Yes, Katie's situation isn't that great. And yeah, I think this going to be more of a side project since my main focus is on Incomplete.**

**Lia06: Yes it is sad, but I think because it's so sad it will make it a more, is realistic the right word? . . . type of story. And I hope that I will be able to update weekly on it.**

**Apathetically Interested: Oh yay. I surprised you! And yeah, I normally prefer writing one extreme or the other. And the fact that your brother has the same birthday as Kelly is neat. Only, I hope that the atmosphere around his birthday is less depressing.**


	4. The Weasleys and More Katie

**The first part of this chapter will be Fred and Angelina-centric. The second part will get back to the main character, Katie. **

**Rating: I'm going to leave this at a T just because it's somewhat of a middle rating. It's not quite as light for a K, nor is it fitting of an M.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Important Note: When reading the books, I envison completely different characteristics as far as looks go for Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. Well, mainly for Alicia and Katie, for I thought the actress who played Angelina (I forgot her name!) fit what was in my mind pretty well. Since this is fanfiction and it's my story, I might offer some descriptions that don't fit what the actresses look like in the movies. To give some better references I might try to come up with actresses that resemble what's in my mind. Enough rambling . . . onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile at the home of Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson**

Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson had been married for a little over two years. Angelina's name was legally Angelina J. Weasley, but since she had been professionally known as Angelina Johnson before marrying Fred, she decided to allow herself to be called by her maiden name by the public and the media. When she signed autographs or was in the presence of fans she was strictly Angelina Johnson, no questions asked.

Unlike George and Alicia, Fred and Angelina never began dating until Fred's last month at Hogwarts and were able to keep their relationship going despite Fred's hasty departure from Hogwarts with his brother before their Seventh Year was technically over.

They led a somewhat quiet life, something that surprised people who knew of Fred's prankster nature. They lived on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, something that reminded them of the times they had spent at Hogwarts and their Hogsmeade visits. Their home was not some huge, towering manor like many people of their status and worth seemed to favor, but more of a modest two-story four bedroom home. They had no children, nor did they plan on having any for at least another three years when Angelina was well established enough to risk having a child. Though, if it came down to a career or a family, she would easily pick a family.

Fred wasn't in any rush to have kids either. With Bill and Fleur's two children, George and Alicia's son, and with Ginny expecting, there was plenty of children around without them having their own. Not to mention that one of their closest friend's was pregnant as well.

They rarely discussed the matter of children until the night they had returned from talking with George, Alicia, and Oliver at George's house.

"Do you hate me?" Angelina suddenly asked Fred as they sat down to have a late dinner.

Fred, who had been sipping some firewhiskey, nearly choked on his drink and quickly swallowed the beverage. "What? Hate you? Ange, where is this coming from?"

"For delaying having kids. Everyone else all ready has kids or is expecting a child. Yet, here we are childless." The Holyhead Harpies Chaser looked across the medium sized square table to look her husband in the eyes.

"Angelina, of course not." He told her seriously. "We agreed that we _would_ eventually have children, but that now wasn't the right time."

"I know, Fred, but I feel selfish holding off on children until I'm _'stable'_ in my career. What if I never reach that point? Quidditch is full of instabilities. We both know that." Angelina gingerly used her knife and fork to cut her steamed carrots into smaller portions and broke her eye contact with her husband as she slid a small piece onto her fork and into her mouth.

"Love, whenever you want to have children, we will. It doesn't matter if you decide tomorrow or two years from now." The ex-Gryffindor Beater insisted.

"It shouldn't be just when I want to have children. It's about the both of us. A decision we make together." Fred's wife insisted, setting her utensils down.

"I'm aware of that. And I have made the decision that any time you want to try for a baby, we will. Until then, we'll take the necessary precautions to make sure you don't get pregnant until the time is right." Fred told her seriously. Angelina hated making Fred serious, she loved it when they could just joke about and have a good time. But in the back of her mind she knew this was the crucial part of a marriage. Communication, both serious and not serious.

"What if I should accidentally get pregnant?" Angelina asked, her dark brown eyes illuminating and growing wide. "What would we do if I was pregnant and didn't know and I played a Quidditch match and lost the baby?"

"Ange, calm down. There is a slim to none chance of that happening." He set his own fork and knife down. "Don't worry about it so much, love."

Angelina nodded and the subject was closed. They ate in silence. Angelina resumed a nervous habit of eating all of her food in a counterclockwise manner, eating all of one food before moving onto the next.

"That was a great game against the Cannons the other day." Fred commented, referring to the Harpies' 340-120 victory over the Chudley Cannons. "Your new beater is getting along quite well with the rest of the team, I presume."

Angelina welcomed the topic change. "Yes, Clear has been performing in top form. It seems that her and Wilhelmina are the perfect match for each other in that position." Angelina added, referring to the Harpies new beater, Clear Armand, and their more experienced beater Wilhelmina van Bherin.

"Don't you have a match against the Falcons sometime soon?" Fred inquired lazily as he ate one last bite of his food.

"It's not for another two weeks and some odd days. The game against the Cannons was the last before our break." Angelina corrected. "Do you think Ron hates me now?" She let out a laugh. Fred's younger brother, Ron, was an avid supporter of the Chudley Cannons and had been gloating last year when the Harpies had been defeated by the Cannons, an upset to say the least.

"Well, to simply put it, I doubt he'll be walking around singing made up song about the victorious Cannons when he next comes to visit." Fred laughed.

Angelina and Fred exchanged a smile and the rest of the night passed without a flaw.

**At the home of Katie Bell**

Katie had been sitting on a sofa by a warm cackling fire for hours, reading her copy of _The Daily Prophet_. There weren't really any interesting columns to speak of. She glanced at the Quidditch standings and results of the past week. Puddlemere had clobbered Pride of Portree with a final score of 510 - 80. It was expected when Puddlemere United was ranked number one and Pride of Portree was ranked last. And it didn't surprise her than Oliver had only allowed eight goals either. He was an impeccable Keeper, and his skill had visibly grown since Hogwarts.

She saw that Angelina's team, the Holyhead Harpies, had gotten a 340 - 120 victory over the Chudley Cannons, and immediately began to wonder how many of those points had been scored by her former teammate. She glanced ahead, seeing that Puddlemere's next match was against the Kenmare Kestrels, a team that was quite good. The Harpie's next game was two weeks away versus the Falmouth Falcons, a team that consisted of some considerably tough players.

She scanned the paper until she laid eyes upon a headline she wished she would have never seen. _Irish Finally Have a Chaser_. Katie's breath caught as she began reading.

_The much celebrated Irish international team, which last won the World Cup against Bulgaria in 1994, have finally found a replacement for deceased Chaser Kelly Graham, who died in a friendly match against England this past May. Euan O'Shea was finally named as a permanent member of the Irish squad after months of alternating Reserves Chasers in the vacant position. Euan is a 20 year old Ireland native who is a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a member of the Ravenclaw House Team and was Captain of the team in his last year at Hogwarts. When asked if he was at all nervous about his debut friendly match against France, which is two days away, O'Shea commented, "Of course I'm nervous, you know. But with such superb Chasers as Sean Andrews (27)and Maura Delaney (30)I know that there will be other people out there with me so there isn't as much pressure." _

_When asked about the sudden death of the man who had formerly held the role as one of the Irish Chasers, O'Shea shunned the question. "Accidents happen in Quidditch. It's a sad thing. I had the privilege of watching Kelly Graham play a few times and I'm honored that the team and the managers would consider me to replace such an influential and brilliant player." When Sean Andrews was asked the same question, his answer was less kind._

_"Kelly was my friend. My best friend. The fact of the matter is, he's dead. Everyone knows that. I don't see the point in continuously asking questions about his death, it only stirs things up all over again." When asked about former Prophet writer and widow of Kelly Graham, Katie Bell, Andrews became even more irritated. "Katie is going through a hard time. Leave her alone. People aren't going around asking you personal questions, now are they?" Andrews then left the premises before he could be asked any more questions. _

_Upon Andrews's departure, Aiden Lynch (Seeker/Captain)intervened and told the interviewer. "The questions are no longer professional, but personal, and the team would appreciate it if you left now." The interviewer, Crisodian Albright, obliged._

Katie tried her best not to cry at that point. "They just won't leave him alone." She told herself. She then looked down at her swollen belly. "They won't leave daddy alone." A single tear rolled down her left cheek and fell on the newspaper article, blotching the words 'sudden death' as if it was an omen. Katie didn't ignore the fact that Euan O'Shea's debut game against France was going to be held on September 16th. Kelly's birthday. Suddenly there was a loud clatter at her window. The recognizable sound of an owl pecking at the window.

So she didn't have to get up, Katie reached for her wand on the table and murmured a charm and flicked her wand, in turn opening the window and allowing the owl to fly in. It was a small tawny. Alicia's owl. The owl dropped the letter neatly in Katie's lap and flew along the high ceiling and landed in the opposite corner of the sitting room where there was some water and food that Katie kept for her owl.

Katie unfolded the letter and read Alicia's neat print. After reading in silence when the only noise and occasional hoot from Keres, Alicia's owl, Katie finally finished the letter.

She closed her eyes for a long while and the light of the fire danced upon her features and flickered shadows upon the opposite wall. She thought of the last time she had left the house, the day that her and a group of friends and family cast Kelly's ashes over the ocean and into the wind. She thought of the last time she had seen everyone together. For it had been ages since she had seen Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George at the same time. Not to mention little Alan.

She felt too tired to respond and decided upon writing Alicia back in the morning. She murmured a charm to light the lanterns in the room and the whole room became illuminated in a light, rather than just the little area around the fireplace. Katie cast a glance at the owl. It was making itself comfortable on her owl, Acacia's, perch.

Keres hooted and Katie gave it a look that the owl understood that it wouldn't be making a trip tonight. Katie gave another flick of her wand and the window shut and latched itself. She glanced at the clock on the mantle that read 9:45 PM. "It is too late for me to still be up." She decided and she was just getting up and was going to make her way to her room down the hall when there was a rap on her door. She froze mid-step. No one ever came to visit her. They knew that. They had to be invited. And she knew she hadn't invited anyone. Should she answer it? Should she not?

Katie decided that she couldn't just leave the person outside. She turned and walked the short distance to the front door. She hesitantly opened the door.

"Sean?" She looked at the tall, brown haired man standing before her. "What are you doing here?"

Sean's bright blue eyes danced about. "Katie, I'm really sorry to bother you this late. I just had the urge to check in on you. I hope you don't mind."

She _did_ mind. He was invading her seclusion. He was breaking her no visitors rule. "No, it's ok." Her ever so polite nature took over.She moved out of the door way in a motion to invite him in. Once he was inside and she shut the door she sighed. "This is about the article that they ran in the Prophet isn't it?"

Sean visibly winced and frowned. "No, well in a way. I was hoping you wouldn't have gotten that."

"As a former employee I get a free subscription." Katie shrugged. "Why don't you come and sit down." She motioned towards the sitting room.

With a nod Sean Andrews followed Katie to the room and they both took a seat on the dark green plush sofa, each on opposite ends and facing each other. Once they were seated Sean shook his head. "Aiden tried to prevent them from running that part of the article. Both of us did to tell the truth."

"I don't doubt that you did, Sean. And I believe Aiden tried his best as well. But I worked for the Prophet, and they'll stop at nothing to run a story. No matter how unnecessary some comments may be." She slowly shook her head. "Bringing up _his_ death was something that wasn't needed. They should have gotten their scoop on this Euan character and let that be it. Of course they want to _sell _papers. I'm shocked they didn't bring up the fact that Euan's debut will be on _his_ birthday." She snapped bitterly, her light hazel eyes dancing with pent up anger.

Sean nodded in agreement. "I fear that would have been the next question directed at me. Therefor I left after that second question and Aiden put an end to the interview completely."

"Thank him for me." Katie stated simply.

"I shall." The Irish Chaser nodded along with his response. "How is the baby coming along?" He asked more brightly and with much more interest.

"Fine." Katie gave a small shrug. "A medi-wizard came and visited not to long ago and told me I was getting along quite well. He offered to tell me what the gender was, but I decided against it." Katie gave Sean a much needed smile. "I haven't thought of any names for either gender though."

"I'm sure that whatever you decide upon Kelly would have liked." Sean realized that he had said Kelly's name, something Katie hated to hear. He wanted to correct himself, but was too late for Katie had all ready began to respond.

At that, Katie looked towards the fire and added in a murmur. "Do you think he would have liked the name Connor?" She decided that if anyone knew the answer to this question it would be Sean.

"I'm sure he would have." Sean agreed honestly. "It sounds like something he would like."

"I'm not assuming it's a boy or anything, it's just an idea." Kelly's widow immediately added. "I haven't bothered to think of any girl names." She looked down. "I'm sure all this baby talk is boring you."

"No, it's not. It's good seeing you, Katie, honestly." The Irish Chaser told his deceased best friend's wife. "I would like to think that even though Kelly isn't around any more, that we are still friends in our own right."

"Yes. I think we could be friends. I mean, I think that we _are_ friends." Katie corrected with a nod and a somewhat forced smile. "How is Lorna?" She politely asked of Sean's girlfriend, Lorna Otto, a popular poet in the wizarding world.

"She's been doing fine. Her latest collection of poems are about to be published. She's definitely very excited about that." Sean said, sounding quite excited about that himself.

Katie nodded. "That's good to hear." She said this as genuinely as possible, and then chose this as the time to ask Sean politely to leave. "At the mention of Lorna, I don't wish to keep you away from her for much longer." She said, feeling twenty years older than she was as she heard her own voice.

"It really isn't a problem for her if I come to see you, Katie." Sean insisted truthfully.

"I'm sure it isn't, Sean, but I think that it's best if I retire now." Even worse use of words, she mentally told herself, "I haven't had company in such a long time that I think this simple visit has caused me to become tired."

Sean stood, and as did Katie with some assistance from the Irishman. "It was a pleasure seeing you, Katie. I'm glad to see you are getting along ok."

"I manage." She answered briefly before giving Sean a small hug, using as much minimal contact as possible.

"If you ever feel like you want some company don't mind asking. I'm sure Lorna wouldn't mind seeing you either." Sean offered as he led the way back to the front of the house.

"I'll make sure to take you up on the offer if the situation presents itself." She lied cheerfully, a few strands of her dark brunette hair falling in her face as Sean opened the door and a small gust of wind blew through the house.

"Good night, Katie." Sean said as he grabbed his broom that he had came on.

"Same to you." She smiled and as he mounted his broom and flew off, she shut the door. And in that one motion she made a promise to herself that she _would_ take Alicia up on her offer. She had shut herself up for long enough. She didn't want this to become her life. Kelly wouldn't want this to become her life.

* * *

**Ok. We're making some progress now, dontcha think? **

**Apathetically Interested: **Your comment about Alicia seemed to sum up exactly what I was aiming for in the sense that some chapters will show parts of the characters that they don't show to everyone. If that makes much sense. And it's good to know you're brother's birthdays are a lot happier than Kelly's!

**Lia06: **Hm. I wonder what it is about Alicia that you don't like? Whatever it is I hope you figure it out soon, though I'm not sure when the next Alicia-centric chapter will be. And I suppose weekly is a good time to update, though I'll probably end up updating whenever I get a chapter written, which can be in either an hour or four days.

**TheBrassPotato: **Food item of my choice? Oh yay! Not sure what my choice is quite yet, though. lol. And yes, I am hoping to avoid any type of monotonous content that would drag the story down, such as only focusing on one person.

**Lady of Masbolle: **Oh, it's not the length of the reviews that matter! I understand about the exams, I know my time is limited and chaotic whenever I have exams. And I get three 'lovely' comments about my stories? Wowza. I feel special! Thanks for the tip, also.

**Sally: **Thank you!

**Spexy: **No, you've never told me, but thank you so much for the compliment! It really means a lot to me! This type of story is a genre that I've never really worked on too hard with before, and I'm psyched at the sort of feedback I'm getting for it! See, now you've got me using an '!' at the end of every sentence! Hehe

**Everyone, thank you so, so much for the support! Please keep on reading and dropping me a review!**

**-PiscesWeb25-**


	5. The Woods

**Here's a short bit before I go to bed!**

**Rating: T. One or two words in this chapter, nothing extremely profane.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

* * *

**

The Next Day, Oliver Wood's Cardiff Home

Cardiff, Wales. One of the least likely places someone would look to find Oliver Wood. He was Scottish, and extremely proud of his heritage, yet why did he chose to live in Wales?

His logic exactly whenever he had purchased his house in Cardiff. No one would think to look for him here. No obsessed fans, no nosey reporters. None of that. Being a wizard and having passed his apparation test, he could live anywhere in the world that he wanted. Even though that statement was very true, he still felt the urge to still reside somewhere in the U.K. Besides, it wasn't like he was fluent in any other languages either. He could passably speak Portuguese and French and there was some other languages that he had picked up a few odd words from whenever he had met foreign witches or wizards on the Quidditch Pitch. But that was it.

His home wasn't too extravagant. Average and simple. That was how he preferred things to be. Simplicity was a helluva lot easier to maintain in his opinion. Sure, he had friends that basked in the lavish lifestyle that Quidditch players could afford to live, but that just wasn't him. Why live in excess when it all isn't needed? Maybe that was expected of him; being a Quidditch star and all. That was yet another reason for someone to roll their eyes. Just because someone excelled at a sport, how does that make them better than someone who is just as talented, but just doesn't make it? It was the prince some people paid in life. If everyone got what they wanted and deserved, what kind of world would we live in?

"I'm home." He called to no one as he entered the house via apparation. "Not like there is anyone here to care," He mumbled incoherently. It's not like there was anyone there to care that he was mumbling, a bad habit he had developed. "Another wonderful night in the life of Oliver Wood!" He exclaimed in mock happiness as he took off his faded black scarf and draped it sloppily on the back of the doorhandle to the kitchen. "And the options are to --" He swung the door open and nearly ran smack into someone. "What the _fuck_?"

"Nice to see you, too, Oliver." His sister chimed as she popped the top on a bottle of Muggle liquor, whose label was hidden from Oliver's site by her hand.

"Hypatia, what are you doing here?" He took in his sister's appearance. Twenty two year old Hypatia Wood. Naturally curly blonde hair, big brown eyes, the faintest of tans on her smooth skin. She stood about three inches shorter than Oliver and she was dressed in casual Muggle attire, something that was becoming a trend in the wizarding world as of late. Her long, flawless nails were painted bright pink and in her right hand was holding onto a liquor bottle as if it was her last lifeline.

"I only came to see my favorite brother," Hypatia replied with a smile, leaning in close to his face and pausing, a drunken grin plastered on her face. With a swagger, she reeled back and took a swig of her drink of choice.

"Of course, Tia." Oliver replied nonchalantly. He pushed her out of the way with his body as he moved towards the refrigerator. "I'm only your favorite brother until you tire of me and move onto pester Kerr." Oliver referred to their older brother, Kerr Wood.

"Ollie, you know how much I love you!" She exclaimed, throwing an arm around him, spilling whatever she had been drinking onto the floor.

"Good job." He murmured and pulled out a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Would you mind cleaning that up?"

"Just a moment, just a moment." She repeated, walking off towards the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen by a large archway for a doorway. "How was the game today?"

"I'm glad you remembered." He told her as convincingly unenthusiastically as possible. "It was close. We managed to scrape a victory in the end."

"Off your game because of Katie dear?" Hypatia cocked her head to the side before tilting it back and taking a long drink out of the bottle. She had to be near emptying the thing by now.

"As if it's any of your business, Hypatia," He addressed her not by a nick name this time. "It's getting close to being a difficult time for her at the moment, so yes, I am concerned. But, I'm not the only one before you go assuming things."

"I don't assume things -- " Hypatia burst out raising a hand towards the ceiling, pointing her index feeling.

"Oh really?" Oliver mocked sarcastically as he flipped his wand to clean up the spilt alcohol that his sister seemed to so conveniently forget about.

Apparently this didn't deter his sister from continuing. "Ahh. I _know_ things, dear brother! I do not _assume._"

"Well do you _know_ how long you plan on staying here?" Oliver took a small sip from his water and joined her in the dining room, nearly running into a box of curtains and such that he had yet to unpack and hang over the windows. "Ugh. Got to move that stuff." He scooted around it and took a seat directly across from Hypatia.

She shrugged, her lips yet again on the bottle taking a long drink. "Dunno." She answered whenever she set the bottle back on the table. "I don't want to interfere with your little Norwegian plans."

"What? What do you know of that?" Oliver accusingly looked at his younger sister suspiciously.

"A-A-Alicia! Yeah, Alicia. She sent you a letter!" Hypatia exclaimed perkily, not the least bit worried at the fact that she had invaded her brother's privacy by reading his mail.

"Tia! Uch." Oliver ran his hands through his hair. "Do you mind not going through my stuff? It's enough with the liquor and all."

She stuck out her tongue at him and crossed her eyes at the same time. "Get. Over. It." She taunted.

"Grow. Up." He replied in the same tone, meeting her eyes in a cold stare once she decided to pull her tongue back into her mouth and uncross her eyes.

"Entry hall, on the table under the mirror. Which, is hideous by the way." She added, back to her happy drunk tone.

Oliver's chair grated against the wood as he pushed his chair back and got up. "Thank you." He told her none too happily as he walked out of the room and into the hallway. "And I don't need your decorating advice!" He called back to her once he was out of sight.

"That's what _you _think." She laughed to herself and teetered on the back two legs of her chair, each time attempting to lean back a little bit farther.

Oliver walked past the paintings in the long hallway, some moving and some now, as he headed towards the front of the house. Which, just happened to be located on the exact opposite side of the house as the kitchen and dining room. Screwy house planning, he had thought of the floor plans. But, he loved it here, so he didn't complain.

Just as his sister had said, there was an opened letter sitting on the lovely oak table under his Moroccan mirror (ok, so it wasn't the most beautiful thing ever, but it wasn't hideous as his oh so polite sister had said. Or, so he thought).

It was a short letter, but it cut to the point.

_Oliver-_

_Katie agreed to come with us on the trip. She wrote me a response this morning. I just sent Angelina and Fred a letter letting them know of her acceptance, and George should be receiving his just about now. If you are still able to come and everything else works out, it will be Ange, Fred, George, Katie, you, and myself. I have a lunch date with Fleur today and will ask her about watching Alan during that time we are away. Take care, and respond as soon as you are sure whether you can make it or not._

_-Alicia S._

"Fantastic." He told himself. He would have sworn he knew Katie would push them away again. But now he had a feeling Katie was finally pulling herself out of this depression-like state. If she could make it past tomorrow, Oliver felt sure she could make it past whatever should happen in the future. It couldn't get worse, right.

"SHIT!" There was a loud crash from the dining room, followed by giggles from his sister. It must have been some kind of impact if he could hear it all the way on the other side of the house.

"Hypatia?" He quickly placed the letter back on the table and briskly walked back to the dining room. Only to find his twenty two year old sister sprawled on the floor in heaps of laughter, the chair flipped over beside her.

Oliver turned to where she couldn't see his face and let out a laugh.

* * *

**All my wonderful reviewers really deserve lengthy thank yous each, but I am so tired! I don't think I could type out everything I want to say! Please forgive me!**

**Thank You to: ****Spexy; Apathetically Interested; sassafras; gymcatgrl; TheBrassPotato; Lia06; Sally.**

**And to answer a few things/comment on a few comments: No, Angelina is not pregnant, she is just having feelings like she's preventing George from having the family he wants. Yes, Katie is gradually making progress . . . for now. Lastly, Katie does sound very beyond her years, and that is difficult for me to write, but I think it's coming through ok, right?**

**All right. Well, my bed is calling. So, good night everyone! Or good morning/day, depending on when you are reading this. Toodles!**

**-PiscesWeb25-**


	6. Days Upon Hills

**Notes: I knew this would happen. I knew it, I knew it! I am getting all sorts of ideas for this story and none for the story that I claimed was my main project. What an awful writer I am. I was only able to get less than a page for my main story today, and a complete segment for this one. How grand. (sarcasm, people). **Also, if you don't like flashbacks, I apologize. Oh! And I have noticed I have made some spelling mistakes in the past few chapters, and I am deeply sorry! I'm working on editing everything and making it correct.

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? Are you on acid?**

* * *

Katie Bell's Home, September 16th

Katie was depressed. Not her usual everyday depressed, but extremely depressed, even for her. Today was Kelly's birthday.The day that they had celebrated quietly together on ever since they had met. This time it was different. The day was here, but Kelly wasn't. Today the man named Kelly turned 27, but the remains were still 26. Another cruel reminder that her husband was gone.

Somehow, she felt that the emotional link to her child was extremely strong as the morning progressed. The baby wasn't it's usual self . . vigorously kicking as it normally did. She had originally added that to her all ready worry filled morning, but when she had felt the baby kicking occasionally every know and then, she felt that everything would be ok. Perhaps her unborn child felt the atmosphere of the day and realized what was going on and decided not to be so lively.

Katie's usual morning of routine of taking her morning vitamins and sitting outside on the back porch went by quietly. She hummed some old folk songs quietly to herself as she rocked lightly back and forth in the wicker chair. The sun was blocked by numerous clouds and some dew was still shining on the small hills as some of the sun's rays crept through and hit the Irish countryside. She couldn't help but float back into some memories that she had shared with Kelly on mornings like this . . .

_Two Years Earlier:_

Katie Bell Graham and her companion rolled to a stop, tangled and laughing. They had been rolling down a somewhat steep hill and had finally came to a stop. She was lying on her back, looking up at the surprizingly sunny sky while her male counterpart was lying across her stomach, laughter shaking his body as well. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at his laughing fiancée.

"It doesn't do you much good, you know, if I'm dead before the wedding." Katie laughed as she looked up at the man she was engaged to be married to. The sun shining behind him had caused his features to be shadowed and only his light ash blonde hair could be distinguished at the top of his head, sending off a brilliant light.

He smiled from ear to ear, "You can't say it wasn't fun." He lowered his voice slightly from what his normal tone was and his Irish brogue mixed in with the laughter made the sentence slightly incoherent.

"Fun? We just rolled down _that_ thing." She still had a smile plastered on her face as she tilted her head in the general direction of the massive hill her fiancé had just sent them tumbling down.

"Care to do it again?" He asked mischievously. She didn't need to see his eyes to be able to tell that he had that childish glint in his soft green eyes.

"Kel-ly." She pled with her eyes up with him. "As fun as rolling down a hill is for me, I really don't think I could survive it again." She looked up at him, trying her best to see his eyes or any facial features.

His features quickly came into view as he leaned in and kissed her forehead before pulling away about a centimeter. "Please?" His eyes were smiling just as much as his mouth was and Katie had to roll her eyes to break eye contact with him.

"Quit!" She looked away and pushed his upper body with her hands lightly. "That's not going to work." He kept on moving his head to follow her own so they could keep eye contact. "_Kelly_" She whined, her laughing voice deceiving her stern words.

"Aw. C'mon Kate." He never called her simply 'Katie'. Not since they had started dating. She recalled him saying it only once. The day that they had first met at a Holyhead Harpies versus Puddlemere United game. She had been there, not knowing whether to support Angelina or Oliver and he had been there just to watch a good Quidditch match. After the game, Oliver's brother Kerr had introduced everyone to Kelly, being that they had recently became quite good friends. The moment Katie's eyes had met Kelly's green ones, everything just simply clicked. The next day, a head appeared in her fireplace and they hadn't looked back since.

"I can't. As, ehm, fun as it sounds to go rolling down hills all day, I just don't think it's exactly safe." She insisted leaning up a few inches to peck him on the lips before falling back onto the ground.

"Since when do you care about safety, eh?" He raised an eyebrow at her and cocked his head to the side. è

"Since I have a wonderful fiancé." She replied before adding humorously, "And the fact that I don't want to be covered in bruises for the wedding." In a whisper she continued. "They'll think you're abusive." She laughed at that.

"Me? Never in a million years." Kelly told her sincerely.

"I know that. I'm only trying to prove my case, which isn't working out for me, is it?" Katie sighed and brought her arms up around the Irish Quidditch player.

"Nope. You and I are going down that hill again." He told her with a boyish grin.

"But wouldn't you rather lay in the grass with me and talk?" The former Gryffindor Chaser lightly ran her nails over his darn maroon shirt.

"I'd really love to . . . but." He abruptly moved from above her and the next thing she knew she was being picked up and put in a cradle like position. "I want to go down that hill."

"No. No. Ooh, my back. How it aches!" She dramatically tried to convince her soon to be husband that she was injured. She failed, of course.

Katie Bell's home, present tense

Katie was brought out of her daze at that moment. There was a tear on her cheek now. The rest of the memory flooded upon her. Kelly had carried her up to the top of the hill and set her down. Only to have them come tumbling back down moments later. This time she landed on top of Kelly. They had laughed and she had laid her head on his chest and he had ran his hands slowly through her hair, which she had grown long and dyed dark brunette. She felt like the characters out of some cheesy romance novel at that moment. It was just so perfect. Too perfect, now that she looked back on it. They had the perfect life. Of course something had to happen. Something always happened.

Another tear ripped down the opposite cheek, leaving a glittering trail. She gasped and looked upwards whenever someone tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and dabbed a handkerchief over her cheeks. Through her blurred eyes, she looked up at the figure.

"Kelly?"

* * *

**-insert evil smile here- No comment.**

**Sally: **The shortness kills me to write. I know how you feel!

**Spexy: **Yes. I like writing a nice down to earth Oliver. Rather than an Oliver who acts like a jerkhead like I have done before. I wouldn't quite classify Hypatia as an alcoholic . . . well, nevermind, go ahead and call her that. It's fitting.

**Beexyanca: **This is definitely something different from what I've written before, but glad to see people are taking a liking to it!

**gymcatgrl: **The get together is coming up soon enough. It should be fun to write.

**LazyLia06 who won't sign in/Lia06: **I feel very stupid. I clicked on the whole fake e-mail address thing. You would think I'd notice it said'this is fake' at the end.I feel very, very stupid! Angelina is definitely not pregnant. I don't want to complicate things too much. I wanted to get more descriptive on Oliver's house, but I had to edit lots of things out so it would flow better. I pretty much only left in the location.

**TheBrassPotato: **Hehe. I laughed at your comments about Hypatia. I think I just might have succeeded in making her get on someone's nerves. As fun as killing her might be for me, and some of the reviewers, I just can't. I'm still trying to determine if she should be a character that pops up occasionally or if she just crashes at Oliver's while he's away. Who knows. So, I can't kill her off at the moment. Hehehe. And about not paying much attention to this story, I am an evil liar.

**All righty! Oh, one quick question. Does the way I ended it classify as a cliffhanger? Not sure on that one . . . **

**-PiscesWeb25-**


	7. I Would For You

**I just got back from a beach weekend with my friend . . . and man am I beat up! I seriously think that the beach has something against me! At least I didn't get attacked by a crab like my oh-so-bright friend, but that's a long story. **

**All my inspiration bottled up over the long weekend, so I like this chapter and think it's decent enough. Then again, I never really like my own work much. I recommend listening to songs such as "I Would For You" by Jane's Addiction or "Not An Addict" by K's Choice. The subject matter of "Not An Addict" isn't as fitting as that of "I Would For You", but I like the sound of the song while reading this.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own bruises and scrapes, but not Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Kelly?" 

She looked up at the figure who's features were darkened by the sun shining behind him, just as Kelly had been in her memory of that day when they had gone rolling down the hill. The man's hair was slightly darker than Kelly's, but not by much. The height was the same, as was their physique. Her hopes of it being Kelly evaporated as soon as the figure opened his mouth and the words that came out sounded Scottish rather than Irish.

"No, Katie, I'm not." Was the man's answer.

The voice sounded so foreign to her, yet so familiar. She hadn't heard it in ages. Years. She turned her head to the side at the realization that the kind mystery man wasn't her husband, but rather her former closest friend and onetime love. "I didn't ask you to come here."

"I felt like I needed to." Oliver Wood responded, moving his hand from the side of her face to her shoulder. "Now that I've seen you, I know it was the right thing."

"I _can't_ see you, Oliver. I can't see you nor anyone else." She halted her tears as the thought that her friends were once again defying her wishes. "Not today."

"Today is the day that you need your friends more than any other day, Katie." He tried to get her to make eye contact with him by taking her hand with his, but she still remained still and gazing out in the opposite direction. "I'm not the only one who things this."

"I'm not some ill person who needs charity from friends." She responded automatically, snatching her hand away from him and setting it in her lap.

"Friends visiting you isn't charity. It's friends being _friends._ You need friends, you know that." Oliver looked in disbelief at his onetime lighthearted friend.

"All I ask is that I have this day. This one day where I am at peace. The one day that I can realize that he isn't coming back. That he isn't here. And yet, I am not granted that request. He was my _husband_, Oliver. He was everything to me, and I'm left with nothing now." She protested and made to stand up, refusing to use Oliver's offered hand to help her up.

"Calm down, Kates. Lets not go through this in your state." He tried to restore peace between them. "You are not left with nothing. You have your child, your family, your _friends._" The Puddlemere United Keeper assured his friend sincerely.

"I have a child who will never know it's father; a family who doesn't understand what I'm going through; and friends who won't listen to me. It doesn't sound like much in my book." She scoffed and turned away from him.

"Fine, exclude the family and the friends if you want, but regardless of any of that, you have your child. And it has you. Isn't that more than enough?" Oliver immediately began thinking of the many reasons why he shouldn't be here. It only upsetted her even more. What would she think when she found out that Fred and George were planning on showing up as well?"

"My child is the most important thing in my life." She said lowly, sadly.

"Then be happy for that. Mourn for Kelly, I'm not trying to take that away from you, but don't do this to yourself. Would Kelly want that for you?" The Keeper took in her appearance as he said these words to her. Her dyed dark brown hair was pulled back into a long, straight ponytail. She was wearing an empire-waist, billowy light blue shirt and khaki -- presumably maternity -- pants. She hadn't really gained that much pregnancy weight, which stirred some worry with Oliver. He had been around Fleur Weasley once when she was pregnant with her youngest child when she was at this stage in her pregnancy and she had been considerably larger than Katie. Katie had always been somewhat tiny, not sickly looking, but just small. As had Fleur, so he had been told; after all, he had only met Fleur Weasley twice in his life. At Bill and Fleur's wedding, he had gone with Katie since it had happened not long after they had become roommates, and once at Fred and Angelina's wedding, when she had been pregnant with Nikolas.

"He wouldn't." She answered, but refused to give in that quickly with a simple response. "You nor anyone else know what I am going through right now. He was -- is -- my husband. You've never lost someone like that." She kept her voice calm, reminding herself that it wouldn't be healthy for her to get overly upset during a discussion.

"That's why we don't know how to act, Katie. We don't know what you are going through. You've got to let us in and try to let us understand." Oliver pressed the matter, letting out a sigh of defeat afterwards.

"I still don't understand. Ok? How am I supposed to let others understand when I don't?" She turned back around to look at him and added in a more sincere and defeated voice. "Please, tell me. How am I supposed to let go and move on?"

The expression on her face killed him. It reminded him of the day when his mother had died and the same expression had been etched into his little sister's face. "I -- I don't know." He mumbled in a small voice. "Talk to someone Katie. Anyone."

"It's easier said then done, Oliver." The former _Daily Prophet_ writer looked back at the cloudy horizon. The rays of sunlight dancing on a small piece of broken glass in the yard that could only be seen for a brief moment.

Oliver followed her eyes off of the porch and he gazed out at the countryside for a brief moment before catching Katie's eyes in a gaze. "What else do you want me to say? Close your eyes and wish it all away? I'm sorry, I can't. I will not lie to you. To be honest, it might not get better for a long time. There's a possibility you won't ever be able to fully move on from this. Is that what you want me to say?"

"If it's the truth." She replied much more firmly than her voice had been in previous statements, as if suddenly she had found an inner strength to banish the weakness.

"You are the only one who can make it the truth or a lie. No one else lives your life but you." Katie held his gaze for a long moment, and was almost prepared to say something to him. She was on the verge of saying it, and it was on the tip of her tongue. She wouldn't get that chance just yet.

There was a loud crack followed closely by another one. "Katie, Oliver. Morning!" Fred called cheerily as he walked up the porch steps, his twin lagging behind somewhat.

"Fred? George?" Katie looked on at them suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"In the neighborhood." George answered all most naturally.

Katie glared at them, not quite as welcoming as they'd hoped. "I think that is a bullshit answer." She told them, more directly George, bluntly.

"Um." George nudged his brother as if asking him to come up with something to say.

"I suppose you three are all here at the same time and on the same day by coincidence then, hm?" Katie shifted her glare from Fred and George to just Oliver. "Was there some misunderstanding about me not waning any visitors period?"

"We just wanted to visit you, Katie." The married Weasley told his friend honestly. "We don't ever get to see you."

"As I'm sure Alicia has told the three of you, I will be joining you on your trip to Norway. You'll see enough of me then. I'm not stupid, I know why you are all here. And on this date. The only thing that surprises me now is the fact that Angelina and Alicia aren't here as well." For a woman who was shorter and smaller than the three of them -- and pregnant nonetheless -- Katie made a formidable opponent when she wished to be. Despite her grief and long period of sadness, she could still be someone who you didn't want to make angry.

"Fine." Oliver relented. "You're right."

"Oliver. Man . . . " Fred began only to be silenced by another death glare from Katie.

"I don't want to hear any of it. The three of you have better things to do today than to pay some pity visit to a friend." Katie snapped coldly. "You two have shops to run," She pointed to Fred and George with two fingers, "And you have --," She pointed at Oliver and took a moment to think.

"An off day." He finished her sentence.

Katie's remark was silenced before she even had time to open her mouth. Gah, Oliver really got on her nerves sometimes. She replaced her original remark with another. "All of you leave." She narrowed her eyes. "Please."

"Kates, c'mon." Fred shrugged and a look from Katie halted his protests.

"Write us. Ok?" George asked, knowing even if she said yes that she wouldn't.

"Ok." She replied hollowly. Fred and George cast her a look of worry before disappearing from sight.

"Kate . . . tell me we're getting somewhere here." Oliver asked of his former roommate.

He had used her own weakness against her without knowing. He called her Kate. Not Katie, Kates, Kay, but Kate. The only name Kelly had ever called her. Everything was always coming back to Kelly, even when she tried to not think of him. "We're getting somewhere." She repeated his last few words.

"Kay-tee." He drew out the syllables in her name in frustration. "Lets get out of here."

"What?" She tilted her head to the side in a state of confusion.

"This house. Lets get out of here. Go somewhere. Anywhere." Oliver offered as a last attempt to find someway to cheer her up.

Katie hesitated for a moment. She was torn between the answer she wanted to give and the answer she had to give. "Sure." She finally responded, lightly taking hold of Oliver's hand with her own. "Where are we going?"

* * *

**I thought I'd never get her out of the house. I don't care how cheesy it is, Oliver just _had _to be the one to get her out of there.**

**Apathetically Interested: **I got your review for Chapter 5 right after I posted Chapter 6. So, thanks for that review as well. Onto your questions: It would be too sci-fi if Kelly suddenly came back from the dead, even if it is a Harry Potter fic, or so I think. Yep, it was Oliver. lol. I think you can tell what her reaction is now. And after being confused by your last question (I get confused a lot) I have to say that I can't answer that one. Yes, my feelings exactly on flashbacks as well.

**Beexyanca: **Aw, really? And I promise no more cliff-hangers. Well . . . none anytime soon.

**rembrandt: **I agree with you about acting like that if I ever was a 'celebrity'. LoL about you acting like Hypatia if you were drunk. I slightly wrote her based on how my cousin acts when she's drunk.

**Lia06: **You were right about it being Oliver, it was obvious, I know. Now that I've started writing Kelly some more, I really hate it that he is dead. After this is done I might do a small prequel to what happened between chapters 1 & 2. Not sure yet.You got me with that fake e-mail thing once, I hope I don't ever do that again, though. I didn't even pay that much attention to the e-mail. So yep, you got me.

**Spexy: **Yep, it wasn't Kelly but Oliver!

**gymcatgrl: **Oh yay. I'm glad that I can write cliffhangers now. I'll try to post them rarely though . . .

**TheBrassPotato: **LoL. Dinner time. I hope it was yummy. Hm, two main stories seems difficult, but I have decided that I'll just write whenever I get inspiration for either story. At the moment I've got inspiration for this one, but by tomorrow that could change. So, I have decided not to call either one a main story, but just two unfinished projects. And, ow. I would boycott rolling down hills as well. Well . . . maybe not. I'm stupid like that. Except my stupidity lies in getting back on skimboards after busting my butt numerous times. Mwahaha. I am evil!-insert evil laugh here-

**oliverlover: **Sorry, no Kelly. I feel loved now, though. LoL.

**Sally: **Oh. I must have been slightly confusing. Hypatia wasn't laughing, Oliver was laughing -at- her. I apologize for the shortness! I'll try not to have too many like that.

**Thanks for all the reviews! That's probably the most I've ever gotten for any story. Or tied with the most! Have a great night/day.**

**-PiscesWeb25-**


	8. Preparation

**Hey everyone! Remember me? I know it's been a while, but here's an update! **

**Rating: I'm keeping it at T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter**

**Additional Note: Just so you don't think I'm making stuff up, the spells that are used midway through the chapter are actual spells!**

* * *

Since neither of the two former Gryffindors happened to be wearing normal clothes by magical standards, they decided to visit the nearest port city and enjoy the view of the water on such a clear and beautiful morning. It was a small city, but the streets were rather busy with people bustling about. Oliver had never been to this exact place, but Katie had told him that she'd been here for groceries one time. 

Muggles and wizards co-existed throughout all of Europe now. Wizards and Witches knew of Muggles, and even though they wouldn't openly admit it -- or most of them wouldn't -- Muggles pretty much knew of people who were of the magical world. Ever since the demise of the Dark Lord, there hadn't been any major crisises where it was necessary of Muggles and magical people to work together. There had been the occasional Voldemort copycat wizard -- even a witch once -- but their brief reigns had only lasted a short few months . . . a year maximum for one. The Ministries in Portugal, Germany, the UK, and Turkey -- the places where the outbreaks had occurred -- took care of the issues quickly and hardly anyone spoke of the occurrences.

Just as ever civilization had had their 'Golden Age' it appeared that this was it for the Witching and Wizarding world. Peace was everywhere, and the only rivals that seem to exist were those that were dealt with on the Quidditch Pitch. It also appeared that the 'Golden Age' in the magical world had leaked over to the world of the muggles. Wars had ended, economies were picking up; all was right in the world. If you looked at the big picture.

In detail, all was not right with the world. Women and men alike were unhappy with themselves and each other. The suicide rate in Europe was up at alarming rates; divorces were uncommon and were now frowned upon in many religions, though not forbidden; therefore, many couples were unhappy and made no secret of their affairs; children were having children at alarmingly young ages. Some barely teenagers. The Wizarding Schools had once turned away pregnant women until they had delivered their child, but now . . . they had no choice but to provide the safest environment for the expectant mother. No, all was not right in the world.

This port city luckily had a bustling economy. Imports and exports were nicely balanced, the unemployment rate was extremely low, and nearly every citizen lived on a decent income. The city wasn't very industrial, and therefor very clean for the most part.

"So, why here of all places?" Katie asked as they walked together down one of the less crowded more mystic looking streets. There was an Eastern vibe to this area, something many cities seemed to possess now since it was becoming 'hip' to be interested in such.

"Never been here before." Oliver shrugged as he twisted his upper body slightly to avoid hitting another, shorter man in the neck as he walked past. "Excuse me." He murmured instinctively.

"I hadn't either up until about a year ago." Katie nodded in response. "It's quite pleasant. Not quite as large as some of the neighboring Mug–," She didn't want to say 'Muggle' around so many non magical people, and she immediately corrected herself, "Some of the neighboring _cities._"

"It seems . . . not that modern. Somewhat basic. In a good way." Oliver quickly added the last sentence so it didn't seem he was putting down the port.

"Yeah. It's not rushing headlong into modernization like some of the surrounding areas. It just reminds me of . . . I dunno. It seems . . . classical? Maybe. Not sure that makes the best sense in the world." The former Chaser shrugged and slightly grimaced. "Want to find a restaurant and sit?"

"Sure." Oliver mentally slapped himself at making her walk so much. "Absolutely."

"That little tea shop looks nice." She nodded up the street a little ways. "Unless you prefer somewhere else?"

"Oh no, that seems just fine." Oliver nodded and they continued to walk the short distance to the little tea shop that was only noticeable due to a small and elegantly crafted wooden sign that protruded outwards from the building. It had a name engraved upon it in a flowing calligraphy like script that read _Violet's_. The letters were a bright gold against a pitch black painted backdrop.

"First time in a while I've gotten out of the house." Katie said lightly as a wind blew through the colorful and people filled street and lightly tossed her hair into her face.

"It's good for you to get out of the house." Oliver opened the door for Katie and they stepped inside.

"Good mornin'," A stout and tanned elderly woman said as she greeted the two warmly. "What may I interest you in today?"

"Um," Katie looked around and wasn't quite sure what to say. 'Just a table.' didn't seem like the correct thing to just blurt out.

Oliver was about to say something, when it seemed as though the white haired woman smiled, wrinkles clear on her face. "I'm assuming the lady would like a seat, first of all." She took notice of Katie's pregnant state. "Yes, that would be a start," She didn't wait for their answer, and instead shuffled them to a seat by an intricate stained glass window that seemed to be a distorted replica of rosebush.

"Thank you," Katie said as they took their seats.

A smile was the woman's reply. "I'm Violet, by the way." She said, glancing at Katie and adding in a less formal tone, "Congratulations."

Katie dipped her head and slightly blushed as the woman's nice comment. "Thank you," She found herself saying once again.

"Now," began the woman with a wide and jovial smile, "I have just the thing for you two . . ."

* * *

"Fred!" George Weasley called from the back of their shop in Hogsmeade, "Customer out front!"

The Weasley twins had decided to go to their Hogsmeade shop after all due to the fact that Katie wasn't too fond of them showing up at her house. They both had an equal amount of faith in Oliver to lighten Katie's mood slightly. They didn't want to stretch their faith, though, by assuming that even he would be able to get Katie off of the grounds that she lived on.

"George, I'm unloading this shipment!" The married twin called from the room across the narrow hallway from where Fred was magically trying to organize invoices.

"Why do we insist upon fully operating this branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" George mumbled to himself as he lost concentration and a stack of papers fell onto the floor. "Perfect." Was his sarcastic response. "Fine!" He called to his twin and exited his 'office' and went to the front. "How may I help – Percy?"

"Brother," Percy addressed cordially, still not on good terms with his family.

"FRED!" George turned and looked over his shoulder and called to his twin.

"Dammit, George, I'm trying to organize this place," Fred said as he exited the back room. "Oh." He was shocked into speechlessness as he saw his older brother.

"How very improper language, dear brother." Percy Weasley addressed his other brother with a slight sense of superiority.

"Exactly how far up your ass are your textbooks rammed again, Perce?" George said after a split second of thinking, him always being the quicker twin with comebacks, although sometimes they weren't all that logical or very good.

"Coming from someone who earns their money by selling overpriced and quite stupid joke items, I expect that is supposed to be funny." The third eldest Weasley coolly responded, straightening out his crisp dark blue robes.

"How much do they pay top notch suck ups nowadays?" Fred folded his arms across his chest, referring to the days when Percy chose work over his family – and still did.

"This lovely talk is so enjoyable –," Percy began, only to be interrupted by George.

"Cut the shit, why are you here?" George was thankful the shop was empty except for the three of them . . . he would hate to drive away some customers.

"I was just stopping by. Making sure there was no illegal items being sold. Since this is in such a close vicinity of Hogwarts." Percy surveyed the room, scanning the shelves and the looks on his brother's faces.

"Unless I am mistaken, which I'm nearly positive I'm not, you are not in the department that inspects such matters." Fred's arms were still crossed and one hand had slipped into his inside robe pocket, brushing every now and then against his wand, debating whether or not to give Percy a good bolt in the chest.

"Without paperwork, no, I cannot. Unless I have the consent of the shop owners." Percy agreed. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind a relative checking the stores."

"I see no Ministry employed relative of mine about." Fred mockingly said as he turned to his twin, "Do you, George?"

"No. Only Dad and Ron are with the Ministry now. I most certainly don't see them here." George was observing Fred fiddling with something in his inside pocket. "If there is any truth that our shops need to be inspected, we'd like to see it written down."

"I was hoping you'd save me the trip." Percy sighed. "I'll be back . . . oh, next week?"

"We'll be out of town." Fred and George echoed together.

"Business?" Percy inquired, his eyebrows arching up in curiosity.

"No." George bluntly responded. "The shop will be closed, there's nothing you can do to interfere with that."

"I'd watch your words, dear brothers." Percy threatened.

"No, there _is_ not a thing you can do about it. I do actually know the rules, Perce." George said, placing one arm on the counter top. "Unless there has been a product malfunction resulting in the harm of an individual or proof of illegal activities, you have to give us a _two_ week notice."

Percy gave a sarcastic round of applause to his brother, "Very well, George. I'm surprised at you." He sighed. "Never were that bright, but, job well done."

"_Furnunculus!" _Fred finally jerked his wand out and made a movement at his brother. Hideous boils began forming on Percy's face. Percy's screams of rage filled the shop, and Fred finished his assault on his brother with a quick _'Densaugeo!'. _

Fred was laughing uncontrollably now as he watched his brother's teeth continue to grow and grow, adding to the hideousness of Percy's all ready boil covered face. "Ex–hah–ex–expelliarmus!" George finished off, trying to stop himself from laughing, as he sent Percy flying through the double doors, the doors conveniently opening so that no glass was broken.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Fred indicated as he lifted Percy's wand that had flown out of Percy's pocket. George muttered a spell that reopened the doors and Percy's wand went flying out of the doors, landing hopefully in the vicinity of it's owner. If not, the twins didn't really care.

"I knew you were about to do something a moment ago when I saw you fiddling with that wand of yours." George gave a single clap. "Bravo." He applauded. "Now, ley me go unpack this stuff so I can possibly spend some time with my son today."

"Hey! I was doing that!" Fred protested.

George froze mid-step, "You _want _to work?"

"I had a _system_ going." Fred whined. "I never get a system going!"

"By all means, go get system-y." George said somewhat awkwardly trying to figure out the best way to say 'system'.

"Yeah, and you go spend some time with Alan. Give 'im a knock for me." Fred tossed a package at George, which George caught using his Quidditch enhanced reflexes. "Oh, that's for Mum. She asked me to order something for dad for her."

"Why do they think you're the responsible one?" George shook his head as he gave a little laugh. "Ok. Don't forget to lock up and leave a message for Mitch about how to operate things around here." He reminded his twin as he referred to their part-time clerk, Mitch, who would now be filling in full time for the next few weeks.

"I know, I know." Fred threw his hands up. "I have some business smarts."

"Some!" George stressed as he walked out of the store and heard Fred call an insult out to him, George choosing to ignore the not so nice name that his brother had so kindly called him.

* * *

"Bill, are you sure you don't mind watching Alan?" Alicia asked her ex-brother-in-law as she sat in the parlor of Bill and Fleur Weasley's home.

"No, no. Not at all." Bill assured George's former wife. "I'm sure Antigone and Nikolas would enjoy having another child around to play with."

"Yes, yes, of course." Fleur said, her French accent still very thick despite the number of years she had now lived in England.

"We had originally planned on Alan going ... but Katie wrote that it might not be best for Alan to be around." She fiddled with her hands in her lap as she sat on the couple's deep green couch. "Plus, the mood might not turn out to be quite so cheery."

"How iz Kay-tee?"Fleur's speech was even harder to understand at the moment as she stifled a hiccup. "Oops. I apologize."

"That's ok," Alicia gave a small smile, "No need to be formal around me." She then addressed Fleur's question. "Katie is still – how she's been for the past eight months."

"Not good." Bill summed up bluntly.

"That would be the correct term." Alicia glumly agreed. "Today is –," She found herself lowering her voice, "–_Kelly's birthday._"

Fleur simply shook her head, and Bill wore a sympathetic expression on his face. "The things she's gone through at her age."

"I just hope there is no complications with the baby. That would be a killer blow to Katie if this ordeal has harmed her child." The former in-law stated, genuinely fearing about the health of the baby.

"Has she seen any mediwizards?" Bill questioned, not exactly up-to-date with Katie related news.

"Some have been to her house, and nothing harmful was detected. But sometimes there are complications that can't be seen until birth. Especially since she's been holed up in that blasted manor since Kelly's funeral." She paused for a moment. "I hope Oliver was able to get her out of the house. Or Fred and George."

"They went over there?" Bill immediately asked.

Fleur didn't wait for Bill's question to be answered, but asked one of her own. "Oliver?" More of a very, very shocked response than a question.

"All three of them are attempting to get her off of the property." Alicia answered both of their questions with one simple response. "She hasn't seen Oliver in nearly a year or two as far as I know. And the twins – well – their jokes haven't worked with her in a very long time as both of you know."

"Tragic." Fleur nodded, saying the word that was always on someone's mind when discussing Katie Bell. "Do you think that –ah– she'll ever be ze same?"

Alicia's immediate response would have been 'of course not, are you mad?' but she thought the better of it. "It all depends on Katie. She knows her friends and family will always be there for her, but she has to put in an effort, too."

"Too soon to tell," Bill agreed with Alicia's statement and gave a nod.

"Erm, let me go now. I think my lunch hour is up now." Alicia glanced over on the mantle place at the miniature clock. "Oh, yes. I do thank you for agreeing to watch Alan."

"It isn't a problem, really." Bill told her as all three of them stood. "Great to see more of the lad."

"Thanks for stopping by." Fleur said very clearly. "Do come by more often, hmm."

"Whenever life settles down a bit," Alicia smiled and the couple exchanged with the dark blue robe clad ex-sister-in-law.

"Bye." The three echoed as Alicia exited the house with a POP!

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who's continued reading this and reviewing even after I've disappeared for a little while! This chapter is just mainly setting up for when they all go on their mini-holiday.**

**I'd like to write out long thank-you's but, I just can't at the moment! I apologize a million times! Special thanks to those who reviewed:**

**TheBrassPotato**

**Eruaphadriel**

**Sally**

**Lia06**

**Spexy**

**Apathetically Interested**

**rembrandt**

**fussyrussy**

**FoamyTheSquirrell**

**Giddyupgal**

**aspirer**

I'll try my best to not wait two months before I update again! Until the next chapter ...

PiscesWeb25


	9. Weasleys' Surprise

**Hello all! Man, it's been since ... December since I've updated. Five months! That's just crazy! I apologize a million times for the delay! For some reason, the story is displayed as 'Completed' but it most definitely isn't completed! I haven't figured out how to change it, so ... I guess it will stay that way!**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter!**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers: _Lia06, TheBrassPotato, aspirer, Celi, Sally, Beexyanca, FizzingWhizbeez_**

**I'm going to stop replying to reviewers in the actual story, since I finally noticed the other way to reply to the reviewers on here! So, up until now, I apologize for not replying to some of you! I'm just a bit slow and it took me a while to figure the thing out!**

**R&R!**

* * *

Despite the fact that Angelina was quite fond of using magic to accomplish simple tasks, such as packing, today was just going all wrong for her. Fred had packed last night for their trip to Norway, freeing him to handle things around the house while Angelina did her last minute packing.

So far she had attempted to fold a pair of corduroy trousers and had managed to successfully rip them in half; she had unintentionally changed one of her favorite blue blouses bright yellow as she tried to levitate it from a drawer to her traveling bag; and she had managed to cause a bottle of toothpaste to explode as she had magically screwed it's top back on.

Angelina didn't know whether to blame the incidents on her wand or the fact that maybe her hand movements weren't exactly perfect since she was in such a rush. Nevertheless, she was almost done packing. She had dismally thrown the trousers in the trash bin since she had never been that good at magically repairing any kinds of items, much less clothing items.

"Ange! What was that?" Fred called as he heard an explosion coming from their bedroom.

"Toothpaste bottle exploded!" She called back down the stairs, to where he was standing at the base of the stairs.

"What?" She heard him coming up the stairs and soon the redheaded Weasley was peeping his head into their bedroom. "Why are your favorite corduroys in the trash?" He picked up the clothing item out of the trash, and immediately realized why they were in there when one half of the pants remained in the bin.

"Just an accident dear," She was emerged in their closet, looking for something formal should they decide to go out to a nice restaurant while in Norway. "Do you think I need to pack more Muggle clothes? Or my robes?"

"I'd say mainly Muggle, but the house up there is secluded, you know. So ... whichever you feel more comfortable in. I only packed two or three robes. Two regular and one dress robe." Fred informed his wife as he dropped the corduroys back into the trash and recognized the bright yellow blouse contrasting greatly with the deep red bedspread they had on their queen sized bed. "Ange, is this the blouse Ginny bought you for your birthday this year?"

The frustrated Angelina leaned her head out of the closet far enough to catch a glimpse of the article Fred was referring to. "Oh, yes. Another bloody wand malfunction."

"Ah, right." Fred nodded, unconvinced at the excuse she was using. "Angelina, love, have you been to the medi-wizard lately?"

Angelina, who had been deciding whether to take an off the shoulder, knee length light aqua formal dress or a burgundy strapless floor length dress, immediately froze and slowly backed out of the closet. "Why would you ask that? You know I haven't."

Fred didn't want to get his hopes up, but the symptoms pointed to something that could either be a blessing or a problem to the Weasley family. "Ange, babe, you remember about a month or so ago whenever your teammate Zora threw that party?"

"What relevance is that to my magic being off?" Angelina tilted her head to the side and placed on hand on her hip, the other on the doorframe of the closet.

"More to the point, you remember when we got back from Zora's party?" He tried to lure her along into his same train of thought without completely giving his thoughts away so bluntly.

Angelina's brown eyes seemed to gradually reach the size of teacups. "Oh no." She gasped as she finally realized what he was hinting at. "Oh no. Fred, that can't be it. It was only one time out ofmany times we _weren't_ precautious... what are the odds? Fred." She looked at her husband desperately, wanting him to dismiss her fears of what was happening.

"Ange, look, it's nothing definite. All I know is that Ginny went through the same thing within the first few weeks whenever she found out she was pregnant." The redhead had finally said the 'p' word. Pregnant.

Angelina's shock was sensible. She had quit taking the Pill a few months back after some negative side effects – she had to resort to Muggle ways of preventing the pregnancy since the Wizarding World didn't have a 'prevention spell' so to speak – but Fred had always been cautious to use protection. Except for that one time. That one time whenever he had been too drunk to think clearly about taking precautions.

"Fred ..." She said his name as fright crept into her voice. She deftly walked over to her husband, who was standing near the bed. He immediately put his arms around her as he sensed that she was weak. His arms wrapped around her as he guided her body down to the mattress.

"Ange, that might not be it. I'm not trying to rush the idea of pregnancy onto you, it's just that sometimes things like this happen." Fred tried to console his silent wife. It wasn't that Angelina didn't want kids, she really did. She had always thought that she would have children, but in her recent fantasies of having children, she had been in her late twenties. Established in her career and mentally, emotionally, and financially ready. She was only one of those, from her point of view, and that was financially stable.

She didn't know what to say. "When can I see a medi-wizard?" Was her mumbled question as her head rested on Fred's shoulder.

"Do you want me to find out? I can see if we can get one for this afternoon. George can handle things in Norway should we be a day late." He reasoned, trying to say the right things to Angelina.

"Yes, yes, please." She nodded, thankful that even if she could have an appointment this afternoon the test results would be immediate since their magical technology was much more advanced than Muggle technology in that department.

"Let me pay St. Mungo's a visit really quickly. I'll only be half an hour, tops." He pulled away from her. He knew that Angelina would rather him take immediate action than delay results by remaining longer than necessary with her.

"Please hurry." She told him as she pulled back and gave him a lingering, desperate kiss on the lips.

"Just busy yourself with something. Carry on like normal." Fred placed a kiss on the side of her temple as he stood and disappeared a moment later into thin air as he apparated to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Fred had been able to get an appointment almost immediately. He had returned for Angelina and they had gone back to St. Mungo's. They had been extremely nervous as Angelina had gotten some blood work done and the wait for the test results had been even more agonizing. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Their nurse had came in, a sign that the test results were gone. "Your medi-wizard had an urgent call in the delivery ward. But, I do have Mrs. Weasley's test results if you want me to go over them with you."

Fred looked at Angelina, who nodded. "Yes, that would be fine." Fred answered the nurse's question.

"OK." The nurse nodded and opened their folder. She was smiling, nearly beaming, and Angelina noticed this and a look of fright immediately washed over her features. "Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Weasley, you're going to be parents!" The nurse said happily, but saved her enthusiastic comments whenever she saw the dismal look on Angelina Weasley's face. "I'll leave you two to discuss the news." She promptly exited and Angelina stiffened as she met Fred's gaze. He had held her hand through the whole ordeal ... but he looked so distant from comfort at the moment. She knew that she would only drain the happiness from the moment by saying something. Fred had always wanted kids, no matter what the circumstances. He would have been over the moon if he had been a father at seventeen. Angelina knew Fred was using all of his willpower not to show his excitement; just because he knew Angelina's reaction was going to be less welcoming.

"Ange ..." Fred was at a loss for words. He wanted to jump around, do a few back flips, and give Angelina the biggest kiss ever for making him a father. He restrained himself since he knew that the unplanned element of the event was a big blow to Angelina. She wasn't ready.

"No, no, Fred." She decided to suck it all up as she thought things completely through. There was a child growing inside of her. It might be extremely small at the moment, but she and Fred had done something wonderful. She wasn't about to mess that up. "I couldn't be happier." She said, not lying at all. "It's finally hit me, Fred." She touched the side of her husband's face tenderly, and he met the gesture with a smile. "I think I'm – we're – ready for this. A career is nothing compared to a child, our child."

"Really, Ange?" He met her gaze, attempting to seek out the sincerity he knew would either be there, or the mask of a lie. The former was all he could detect.

"Really, Fred." She answered. She blinked her eyes, tears coming to them after seeing the joy in Fred's own irises. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

"They'll be rightly shocked, won't they?"

* * *

"Looks like we're all here, now," George Weasley observed as his twin brother and sister-in-law arrived at the lakeside Norwegian estate, Apparating in the middle of the large and extravagantly decorated formal sitting room. 

"Sorry it took us so long," Angelina apologized in an uncharacteristically shy tone, her hand firmly holding onto Fred's in a death grip.

"Want me to send your trunks up?" George asked, glancing at the trunks that had appeared along with the married couple.

"Nah," Fred shook his head, pulling a funny face, "I've got it," He flicked his wand and the trunks began moving on their own and disappeared up the stairway, turning, and then vanishing from sight completely, "So, dear brother," He said cheerily, "Where's the rest of our rowdy mates?"

George laughed, "Oliver, Alicia, and Katie are down by the lake, I think. Last I saw Alicia was about to get thrown in." George smiled broadly. "C'mon you old _bags_, get yer arses out there and join the fun!"

Angelina forced a smile ... she wouldn't be able to fully enjoy this vacation until she came clean with her friends. The timing wasn't right at the moment, but when would it be?"

"Oliver Wood! No!" Alicia squealed as her former Quidditch Captain hauled her up in a cradle position and approached the freezing waters of the lake.

Katie Bell was sitting on the grass, laughing at her friends as they played about. For the past hour they all had been sitting around, chatting happily and retelling jokes and old school memories. She hadn't laughed so hard in months, and she immediately vanquished any regrets she had assumed she would have about this trip.

"In ya go!" The Scotsman cheerfully hoisted the ex-Mrs. George Weasley into the chilly lake and stood there laughing, proud of his accomplishment.

"Hah!" Katie loudly laughed from a few dozen meters away. Oliver gazed over at her and smiled at the laughter escaping from the very much pregnant widow.

"Consider yourself lucky, Katie-dear," Alicia huffed as she resurfaced and shot Oliver a death glare. He shrugged at her, a smirk on his face.

The smirk disappeared as soon as Alicia's hand flew out of the water with a glob of mud in the palm of her hand. "Oh, Ollie!" She heaved the mess at him, her excellent aim as a Chaser aiding her cause as it hit Oliver square in the face.

"Uh. Oh." Katie murmured as she watched the reaction on Oliver's face.

"Oi, Spinnet, you're in for it now!" Alicia scooped up some more mud and hurled it at Oliver as he charged down into the water, bending down and scooping up some mud himself.

Soon there was nothing but brown mud flying back and forth and Katie was glad she was out of their shot range. Unfortunately, George, Fred, and Angelina had been chatting animatedly as they came down to the lakeside and an off target mud ball from Alicia hit Fred square in the head, the rest splattering all over the nearby George and Angelina.

Angelina, George, and Katie all burst out laughing, the first two not minding the little bit they had been hit with. Fred, however, burst down the rest of the distance to the lake and tackled his ex-sister-in-law as she stood about knee-deep in the cold lake.

"Well look what we've been missing!" George called as he and Angelina joined Katie on the hill, away from the activities that were going on in the lake – namely Fred and Alicia double teaming Oliver in what Alicia had just shouted 'payback for the 5 AM practices and complete madman Quidditch attitude'.

"If they think he was bad ..." George teased as he nodded towards Angelina who raised her eyebrows at him.

"Complaining, George?" She mused threateningly.

"Oh no, no, not at all!" George threw his hands up in surrender, "I _loved _it."

On cue, another glob of mud hit George in the back of the head, "Liar!" Alicia yelled at him teasingly as she was then lifted and dunked by Oliver into deeper water, her light red robes a mere flash as she quickly met her fate.

"If you ladies would excuse me ..." In true George Weasley fashion, he ran down the hill emitting some sort of war cry, jumping right into the fray. He managed to hit Oliver right on the shoulder before the Quidditch captain got him right in the mouth as George began to yell something at the reemerging Alicia.

"Ooh." The two women sitting on the grass commented as they observed the scene.

"They never grow up," Angelina laughed, pushing her earlier awkward mood to the back of her head.

"Fun to watch, though," Katie replied truthfully, "Why don't you join in and get 'em all for me, Ange?"

Angelina smiled hesitantly, "Not much up for it myself."

"Hah. I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?" Katie asked jovially.

_If only you knew, Katie. If only you knew._ Angelina thought to herself, "I'm just observing the beautiful weather. Plus, the idea of getting muddy isn't all that appealing at the moment."

"And those four are going to freeze their arses off when they get out here with this wind," Katie indicated as the breeze shook some of the trees and her ponytail blew around.

"Very true." Angelina observed, distractedly staring off into the distance, "You OK, Katie?" She asked as they tuned out the various screams and war cries that were coming from the lake.

The pregnant – or, unbeknownst to her, _more_ pregnant – ex-Gryffindor Chaser nodded and responded lowly, "Yeah, I'm alright. I've already enjoyed this so much more than I originally thought I would, you know."

"Yes, well, surrounded by these people," Angelina indicated the four people splashing about as George took extra care to dunk Alicia down into the water as he himself ducked from a wild throw from Oliver, "How could you not enjoy it? Even 'Licia and George are getting on well, and you know how they are."

"Yea, you're right," Katie answered deftly. She didn't really know much about the relationship that Alicia and George shared nowadays, since she was so detached from her friends' lives. She knew bits and pieces from whenever she allowed Alicia to come visit, but she only got one side of it.

"And then there is Oliver ..." Angelina trailed off as Katie looked at her oddly, but they were interrupted as the man in question trudged out of the water and came up to see the two ladies, taking extra care to shake his now-clingy blue robes at the two dry witches.

"Oi! Watch it you!" Angelina called as she took a swipe at Oliver's shin. He moved away just enough to prevent her from making contact with him.

Oliver childishly stuck his tongue out at her and sat down on the grass, "Merlin, it's freezing!" He exclaimed as a breeze blew and made contact with his skin.

"Aren't you a right genius!" Angelina laughed, "Care to elaborate on just _why_ you might be freezing, Ollie-dear?"

"Probably something to do with ... cold water, windy month, and soaked body?" Oliver guessed, hopefully looking at Angelina, playing along with the dumb reference.

"Well aren't you a smart one!" Angelina exclaimed just as Alicia, George, and Fred emerged from the lake, all three making the same complaints.

"Warm ... inside ... house ... fire," Alicia stuttered out as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"The sad thing is that we understand that," Fred nodded as he tried to make it appear that he wasn't cold. Didn't do it so well.

"Well lets all go inside then," Katie stated obviously as Angelina stood and both Angelina and Oliver offered her a hand in getting up. Katie accepted and got to her feet with their assistance, muttering a 'thank you' to the both of them.

"G-G-George," Fred stammered, his earlier facade now completely gone, "Did you ha-happen to get the f-fire g-going?"

"Yeah," George nodded, already beginning to walk towards the huge home, "C'mon."

All of the mates obliged, the four soaked ones more so than the rest. Angelina left Katie unintentionally as she fell into step with her husband – more likely than not feeling a bit odd keeping something from her friends and seeking comfort with someone that knew the secret already.

Alicia and George were talking animatedly and laughing, whenever they weren't shivering and stuttering; if you would have been a stranger around them, you wouldn't think they had gone through a 'bitter' exes phase and had a somewhat complicated relationship now.

"Got a bit of mud in your hair," Katie observed with a laugh as Oliver caught up with the rest of them, but remained towards the back with Katie.

"Yeah yeah," He laughed, shaking his head, "You're just lucky I'm considerate and don't dump any if it in _your_ hair."

"Well aren't you a nice one," Katie acknowledged as she laughed and reached up and picked a particularly bothersome glob of mud out of the Scotsman's wet brown hair.

* * *

**Alright. There you are! The plot is slowly making progress! As you may have noticed, the main parts of this chapter was the beginning with Angelina and Fred dealing with the whole pregnancy issue & showing that Katie does actually know how to laugh a little bit. **

**I'm working on the next chapter now! I'm planning for Angelina to not keep the pregnancy a secret for long, but I can't say definitely if it will be revealed to everyone else in the next chapter or not! Definitely some more Alicia/George (friendly,small chance of romantic)scenes coming up, as well as a little bit of Katie/Oliver (friendly) stuff. Oh, and just so you know, just because Katie was all happy in this chapter doesn't mean she's 100 per cent happy and completely over Kelly!**

**Yet again, R&R!**

**PiscesWeb25**


	10. Challenges & Announcements

**Hm ... me updating! Imagine that! See, I haven't abandoned everyone! I'm just moving at a snail's pace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would have this spider that has been bugging me DEAD! Killed by a butler named Winston.**

**Rating: This chapter is pretty light. Still keeping the rating at T because I can! Uh! hah!**

* * *

"How's Alan doing?" Katie asked Alicia and George as the six friends sat down to dinner that night. Alicia was sitting across from Katie and George was sitting next to the pregnant ex-Chaser. Angelina was next to Alicia, with Fred next to her. Oliver was seated on the other side of George, the guests opting not to use the end chairs.

"He's excited about staying with Bill and Fleur," Alicia answered before George could.

"Teaching Antigone and Nikolas ways to annoy their parents, is more like it," George added, "Always has had an affinity of mischief."

"Wonder why," Was Oliver's sarcastic response from the end of the table.

"Are you _suggesting_ that one if not both of Alan's parents are mischievous in _any_ way, dear Woodie-kins?" George queried innocently, in a quite high pitched tone at that.

"You and Alicia mischievous? Hardly," More sarcasm from the eldest person at the table caused a huff from Fred.

"Don't give _them_ all the credit," The married twin eyed Oliver disapprovingly, "All those years at Hogwarts and you've _yet_ to acknowledge that _I_ was the brains of the operations."

"Hey!" The entire table, save Oliver, chorused at Fred's statement.

"I'll have you know, _I_ am the one that thought of hexing Snape's hair into singing liberty spikes third year," Angelina defended.

"Not to mention _we_," Alicia pointed to herself and Katie, "were the ones that got the giant squid to start performing a musical in the middle of a particularly grueling and boring Herbology lesson."

"How _did_ you manage that, anyway?" Oliver asked curiously, but his question went unanswered as the twins leaped to their defense.

"How dare you question _our_ pranking abilities!" George practically growled, "I bet by the end of this vacation we can _prove_ that the Gred and Forge are still a force to be reckoned with!"

"Alright, fine. Everyone in on this?" Alicia looked to her friends, who despite the floored look on Oliver's face, seemed to be in agreement that they could out-do the others.

"Now to be fair, shouldn't we do this in pairs?" Angelina asked the ex-Mrs. George Weasley.

"Ahh, right. Well it seems _Gred and Forge_ are already taken," Alicia observed, "So it looks like it shall be an all-girls pairing and then someone is with Woodie."

"Nicknames, 'Licia!" Oliver pouted.

"I'll see if I can work with Oliver," Katie finally spoke up, "Though it may be hopeless," She sent him a smile, something that seemed to be becoming more frequent since she had joined up with her friends.

"You sure _you_ want to work with _him_?" Angelina questioned, giving Oliver a glance, "'Tis hopeless!"

"Oh be quiet!" Oliver groaned, "I'm not _that_ awful."

"Oliver, in school you had _no sense of humor_ at all. The worst thing you ever did was ... was ...," George looked at his twin for assistance, "was ... er ... nothing to speak of."

"I actually concentrated on important things," Uh oh, he was in for it now, "I mean ... I didn't mean ... er ..."

"Are you _implying_ ..." Fred began.

George continued, "That the trickery of others,"

"For purely harmless and humorous purposes,"

"Are in no way shape or form ..."

"Important in the slightest?"

"Absurd!"

"Ridiculous!"

"Ludicrous!"

"Unfathomable!"

"Unfathomable? Good one, Fred," George complimented.

"Why thank you brother," Fred nodded his approval.

"Quite the intellectual one you are," George complimented again.

"Quite right! Always had the upper hand in that department."

"Pardon?"

"Pardon what?"

"What did you say?"

"What did who say?"

"Fred!"

"George!"

"Fred!"

"Forge!"

"Gred ... huh? FRED!"

"Shut up the both of you!" Alicia interjected.

"Mind your own, thanks," Fred interrupted, causing the eye rolling of all around him.

"Brother, you wound me!" George cried.

"Deepest, sincerest apologies," Fred offered faux-sincerely.

"Straight to the heart your arrow flies ..." George exclaimed dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

"Surely its not that bad?" Fred asked, hopefully.

"It is." Was George's brief reply.

"It is?"

"Ohh it is!"

"I'm pregnant." Angelina's voice finally, and loudly, interrupted the childish behavior of the Weasley twins.

Fred was shocked she had announced it so. Oliver, Alicia, and Katie stared at her in shock. George blinked a few times and toppled out of his chair, backwards.

The entire table, save Fred and Angelina, burst into laughter. "Good ... good one Ange," George mumbled in the midst of his laughing on the floor.

"Not quite a prank, but good!" Alicia looked at one of her friends with a laugh and a pat on the back.

"Oi, I think Fred's still in shock. Needn't be doing that to the old boy," George had uprighted himself and looked at the blank face of Fred Weasley.

"No, um, she's – she's telling the truth," Fred defended his wife who was nodding along with him.

"Oh good heavens," George squealed in a very feminine tone, before toppling backwards over the chair he had just uprighted.

"Why is he the one fainting?" Katie asked curiously, staring at the immobile frame of George Weasley on the floor and then across his form to Oliver.

"When I said I was pregnant with Alan, he was out for two days straight," Alicia added, "Remember?"

"Oh yes," The entire table chorused.

"Congratulations Angelina, Fred," Oliver was the first to tell the couple.

"Oh yes! I'm going to be an Auntie twice this year!" Alicia giddily squealed, enveloping Angelina in a hug, "Well ... sorta."

"Congrats you two, you deserve it," And with that news Katie slipped back into her funk. _This is how its supposed to be when announcing a pregnancy. With friends and family and laughter in the air. Not at your husband's funeral. _

"All this news and excitement has worn me out," Katie said with a forced laugh, "When you get as big as me, it won't take much to be exhausted," She directed her statement at Angelina, "So goodnight everyone." Everyone said their goodnights and she carefully moved away from the table, careful not to trample on Fred, and disappeared down the hallway to her bedroom.

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" Alicia said to Angelina.

"I can't believe George fainted," Fred added.

_I can't believe they don't notice the sudden change in mood_, Oliver thought to himself.

"I'm tired as well ... mud fights and pregnancy announcements are too much for such an _old_ person," Oliver muttered.

"Night Ollie-ver!" The three called out to him as he disappeared down the same hallway. He and Katie were staying on the ground floor with Alicia while Fred, Angelina, and George were on the second floor.

However, Oliver didn't stop at his bedroom, but continued down the hall to someone else's.

* * *

**Ok! Read and review people! PLEASE!**

**Thanks to: Wryn Flynt, aspirer, TooSweet4Words x2, Lia06, Sally**, **rembrandt, blondewivbrains, Cliff Zingler, Lady Arre x3**

**Oh, someone asked (pretty sure it was Sally) how long this was going to be. I would say no more than 20 chapters. And I promise it won't take me 3 years to get 10 more chapters up! The writersblock is now gone for this story! does happy dance**

**Now ... gimme 10 reviews and I'll update faster. If not, I WILL make you wait 3 years ... JUST KIDDING! Would never do that. But, reviews are nice :D**


End file.
